Masquerade
by UpBrownStreet
Summary: This story has a moral. That is; do not let Fili and Kili plan your party, no matter how much you think they can handle it. Thorin/Bilbo, Dwalin/Ori, Bofur/Nori and Fili/Kili (hinted.)
1. Prologue

**MASQUERADE**

_Prologue_

Thorin stared incredulously at the heavy parchment in his hand for a moment and then up at his nephews, who were fairly beaming with pride. Thorin's eye drifted back to the parchment and then back to his nephews, to the parchment and to his nephews and then – with nary a sound – lay down the parchment for good and interlaced his fingers and fixed his nephews with a stare that would have sent any reasonable dwarf running for the hills.

"Boys . . ." he began slowly. "This . . ."

Their twin grins didn't fade however and Thorin was seriously beginning to regret his decision, very quickly. "Kili, Fili when I gave you permission to organise my annual day of birth celebrations this is not what I had in mind"

The blonde dwarf nodded. "We know Uncle" Fili said cheerfully.

His brother mirrored the gesture. "We know you too well" Kili added.

"Which is why –"

"In order to throw the party of the year and be known as the best nephews a king could ask for"

"- We elected to ignore what you had in mind" Fili finished, smiling widely.

"I am not having a – what in the name of Durin is this?" Thorin finished gruffly. "Honestly you two, I gave you this task in order for you to show some responsibility not for you to turn this into some horridly lurid elvish _thing!" _

It appeared, hours later when Kili and Fili had given him every infuriatingly logical answer with a broad smirk and when Dis had made her presence known before endorsing the idea, that Thorin was fighting a losing battle. The boys scampered off with mad gales of laughter and Dis turned to her brother, one shapely eyebrow tilted in amusement. Thorin glared at her.

"Oh lighten up brother" she crowed, hands on her hips and a cheeky smile that was clearly inherited by both her sons. "It would do you and Erebor good to have a good party"

"It is not the party I have a problem with it's the manner of said celebrations"

Dis snorted. "It is not as elvish as you would like to think, your Royal Stubbornness" she warned him, wagging a finger at him. "Besides all else it will give me a chance to meet this charming young hobbit that has ensnared your heart" she added cheerfully, making for the door.

Thorin spluttered. "He does not have my heart sister!"

"No but you have feelings for him, despite threatening to throw him from the walls of Erebor – yes I do know about that so don't even give me that look – and I wish to see my brother happy instead of being a pompous grouch for the rest of my life"

With that said Dis stalked proudly from Thorin's royal chambers and left the King spluttering and indignant on his throne. With a resigned sigh, he never could out-argue Dis – Thorin grasped the heavy parchment that had been used as invitation for his year of birth celebrations and snorted. A masquerade party? What in the name of Aulë was that?


	2. Chapter 1

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 1_

Bilbo Baggins, hobbit of the Shire, was currently seated in a low rocking chair on the porch with his pipe, lazily blowing smoke rings. The ever present twinge in his side gave a particularly nasty throb and Bilbo winced, muttering a few curses under his breath. Such a shame for a nice, pleasant day to be marred by physical pain. Muffled footsteps behind Bilbo caught his attention and he looked up into the dark, beady eyes of Beorn. The skin changer offered him a serene smile and sat down beside him, depositing a scroll of parchment in his lap.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "It's not even my birthday" he said lightly.

Beorn laughed. "It's not from me, have you seen the seal my young friend?" he said, tapping the parchment. "That is from the house of Durin"

Bilbo's mouth went dry. "House of . . . Durin?" he squeaked. What would Thorin want with him now? To slice his throat open? Hang him for high treason? Was it a summons to his own demise? Beorn's hand landed upon his shoulder and he shook Bilbo thoroughly.

"Take a deep breath lad; you look like you might pass out there" he soothed.

"I cannot imagine what the house of Durin would want from a hobbit like me after my actions" Bilbo muttered, once he had ample oxygen in his lungs. "Except to punish me for the betrayal I laid at their doorstep"

Beorn snorted, folding his large arms. "Any betrayal – which I may point out, is non-existent since you did the right thing – has surely been rectified when you gave your life to save the King Under the Mountain" he pronounced, fixing Bilbo with a hard glare. "You have spent the last five moons under my care young hobbit and you are still not fully recovered, that is more than enough payment if you ask my opinion"

"What could they possibly be summoning me for then?" Bilbo asked.

Beorn smirked, heaved himself to his feet and tapped the scroll once more. "I know not, young hobbit" he said cheerfully. "Here's a tip though, perhaps you should read it?"

Bilbo sat there for another hour before the parchment in his hands was drawing too much attention from his smoking and – to be quite honest – it was unnerving him. He would much rather know what the parchment contained and yet, all the same, he did not want to. Perhaps it was a summons to his death? Or maybe a warning to stay away from Erebor for the rest of his life? Despite disliking the way a certain dwarf had allowed gold to take over his mind, body and soul, Bilbo still cared about the stubborn king and would rather live in denial then read the words upon this parchment.

It appeared though that he could not help himself for Bilbo found himself tearing through the ornate wax seal and spreading the parchment wide across his lap and reading the following words;

**_The House of Durin respectfully requests the presence of:_**

_Bilbo Baggins,_

**_At the great city of Erebor to celebrate the day of birth of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain and Orc-Slayer.  
Please note that this celebration will be a masquerade banquet and each guest is required to come wearing a mask._**

**_Please send word by the next moon._**

And at the bottom of the note, scrawled in two separate handwritings and barely legible as though they had been written hastily before the messenger was sent out was;

_Please come Bilbo, we miss you! Uncle misses you and needs you, even if he won't admit it – Kili, son of Dis._

**_Yes do come, Bilbo! We are sure that at the celebrations Uncle's mood will be greater and he will listen to reason and you can re-join the Company once more – Fili, son of Dis, Heir to the line of Durin._**

Bilbo couldn't help but chuckle at the small postscript the boys had made to such a formal invite. He sobered a second later when he reread the invitation. Knowing dwarves, as he well did, parties were a loud and rambunctious affair with plenty of ale and hoards of food. Knowing Thorin, as well he did, the gruff king would not have approved of a masquerade banquet. Bilbo chuckled with laughter and got to his feet, ambling into Beorn's home – did Thorin even know what masquerade implied? This was, no doubt, a plan of those rambunctious brothers.

"Ah" Beorn sighed gleefully, having read the invite from afar where he sat at the table cutting vegetables for their next meal. "A party huh? Masquerade as well hmm?" he added, stroking his chin. "Well you best send word and get to work on that mask of yours immediately"

"I am not sure if I am even going!" Bilbo blustered, waving his hands about.

Beorn chuckled. "There is no 'if' my dear Bilbo" he said, waving the knife in his direction. "You will be going to that party"

"I do not owe Thorin anything" he maintained stubbornly. "An explanation can be sent via letter and has been, on several occasions; by the Valar I doubt he has even opened a single one!"

This caused the skin changer to frown but he otherwise said nothing. Beorn had nursed Bilbo, when he was not in pain from the full moon himself, for the last few weeks and had sent every letter that Bilbo had requested he send. And every day he had watched the hobbit eye the skies hopefully, waiting for a raven to bring Thorin's reply, one which never came. It seemed that the hobbit had given up on the dwarf king. Well, Beorn was no fool and had seen the way said dwarf king had protected Bilbo, he was sure there was more between the two than either of them thought.

Bilbo and Thorin only needed a push to admit it. And Beorn was only too happy to help them along.

"Come" he said, standing up and laying down the knife. "It would do you good to celebrate and I am certain the other dwarves have missed you too my young friend"

"I suppose" Bilbo sighed, laying down the invitation. "It would be nice to see everyone again, especially Fili and Kili, silly dwarves though they are"

"You see, it is only right that you go" Beorn boomed, lifting Bilbo up for a hug. "Come, we must send a bird with your reply and I will help you with your mask"

-x-

Late that evening found a certain dark haired dwarvish prince running at top speed through the halls, a piece of paper clasped firmly in his hands and a wild grin on his lips. Kili reached the foot of the stairs and bounded up them, arriving in the royal wing and sprinted off down that too until he reached a doorway at the end of the hall and wrenched the door open, flew over the threshold and shut the door tightly behind him. The occupant of the room had little time to react before Kili had thrown himself on top of the occupant and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Good news brother!" Kili crowed, waving the paper in Fili's face.

"Ki . . . can't breathe!" Fili managed to gasp out and when his brother, looking half scandalised for nearly killing his elder brother and half put out that his news had been delayed, released him he smiled. "Well, spit it out already!"

"I just got word from Bilbo!" Kili said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed and waving the paper again for emphasis. "He's coming to the party Fili; he's coming to the party!"

The blonde haired dwarf broke into a large smile, snatching the paper from his younger brother and skimming the words. When he had finished that large smile had morphed itself into a wicked grin. Kili echoed his brother's smirk and sat back on his knees thoughtfully, twisting his fingers into the quilt.

"What mask do you suppose he'll be wearing?" Kili asked.

Fili shrugged. "Maybe a mouse?" he theorised. "He is very timid"

"Not when he's facing off against trolls he's not"

"Fair point" Fili said thoughtfully, playing with his braids. He had a habit of fidgeting with them when he was deep in thought. "Maybe an Oliphant? They are fairly gentle but can be fierce"

Kili snorted. "I rather think an Oliphant is not our dear Bilbo" he pointed out, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "We'll be able to find him quick enough, you can't hide those feet for ever you know" he added, winking at Fili.

The blonde chuckled. "You speak the truth brother" he said, leaning down onto his side and beginning to run his fingers through his brother's matted hair. "Must you always have such knots in your hair?" he asked.

Kili smirked cheerfully. "It's nice having you fuss over them every now and then" he teased, sticking his tongue out at Fili. "I don't do it deliberately – well, most of the time"

Fili snorted and leaned over to flick Kili's nose.

"_Ow_!"

"Go to sleep Kili"

"I don't wanna"

"We've got the party preparations to finish tomorrow and we need to inform Bombur of numbers so he can plan the menu accordingly, remember?"

"Fine, but I'm sleeping here"

-x-

Dis was hard at work, her nimble hands crafting a hand stitched mithril shirt – a present for Thorin on his day of birth. She was not the only one in the spacious work rooms, little Ori sat across the table and was sketching feverishly on a piece of parchment, muttering under his breath every so often. Balin was at Dis' right, deep in thought as he perused a heavy tome on who knew what. Dwalin was sitting to her left and next to Ori, the tattooed dwarf wanting to be near the young scribe but content to sit there napping.

"Tell me Balin, what say you of this masquerade party?" Dis said, smiling openly at her old teacher.

The older dwarf looked at her over the top of his spectacles and lowered the tome. "It is not something I expected that much is true however, it is never too late to start trying new things as I told Thorin last night" he said wisely, readjusting his spectacles.

"It's the sort of things those two rascals would enjoy, parading about in masks" Dwalin snorted. "Do not take offense please lady Dis"

"None taken" she replied easily. She laid down her work with a thoughtful smile. "I quite agree that they are rascals, they're _my _rascals though" she chuckled. "Have you got your mask ready Ori?"

The younger dwarf let out a squeak at being addressed so directly by the princess but squared his jaw nonetheless and smiled weakly. "Almost" he replied, lifting his eyes from his sketch. "I just have to add a few finishing touches"

"What mask are ye going to be wearing little scribe?" Dwalin asked curiously.

"Well I . . . I'm not allowed to say"

"Why not?!"

Balin inclined his head and laid down the tome. "I too have received the same instructions my brother" he admitted with a content sigh. "It appears Fili and Kili intend for us to guess who is to be wearing what mask"

Dwalin scoffed at that. "Sounds like some kind of trick to me" he commented.

"Trick or no, I think it will be interesting to see what masks each dwarf will be wearing" Ori admitted.

"And hobbit" Dis broke in, taking up her work once more. "I have it from my sons that they invited Bilbo"

"Do you think he'll come Mister Dwalin?!" Ori asked excitedly, dropping his charcoal.

"Possibly, it would do Thorin good if he were to make an appearance" Dwalin grunted, patting Ori on the head.

"He will be here" Balin said. "Of that you can be sure my friends"


	3. Chapter 2

**MASQUERADE **

_Chapter 2_

The night of the banquet was pleasant and glittered with thousands of stars, the forgotten souls smiling down on the celebrations that were due to take place. The great halls of Erebor were decorated with glowing lanterns, paper streamers and a band was already in place and tuning their instruments. Bilbo fidgeted nervously amongst the crowd of guests, he had managed to slip in relatively unnoticed by many of the Company members. He wanted a moment to see what had been done with Erebor in his absence. He was quite impressed, most of the grime and dirt had been removed and the halls were lively, not cold and dead had they been during his last memorable visit.

Bilbo adjusted his mask thoughtfully; the fur was making his skin tickle in a strange way. The same could be said about the soft soled boots Beorn had lent him. The hobbit had a strange feeling that the skin changer was trying to be involved as much as possible, except he could be overreacting. That twinkle in Beorn's eye was clearly due to it being full moon in a few days. Bilbo glanced about his person, he didn't recognise anyone there and he realised, of course, that this was the point of the exercise. He smiled. Kili and Fili did love to have a good time.

A large, rounded shoulder collided with Bilbo as someone made their way through the crowd, nearly knocking him clean off his feet. The person gasped and turned back to face him. "Forgive me" the voice said, revealing a male dwarf. "I was merely in a hurry to find my brothers and I accidentally knocked you over"

"No harm done, I've endured much worse. Please think nothing of it, my good dwarf" Bilbo said sincerely, bowing low.

"Mister Baggins?"

Bilbo started, tilting his head at the fellow he'd nearly been knocked over by. "I beg your pardon" he said kindly. "Have we met?"

"Of course we have" came the reply. "This whole mask business is dreadful; mine is much too thick and is masking my voice not to mention my face! It's me! Dori!"

Bilbo let out a noise of recognition and was soon grasped in a welcoming hug by the older dwarf, who was chuckling at him. Dori was wearing a soft green mask that had darker green spots all over it and reminded Bilbo a great deal of the frogs in Brandywine River back home. A frog for Dori? Well both could be quite grumpy if the situation called for it and it rarely did.

"A frog mask Dori?"

"Aye, I don't quite understand why my brothers suggested such a creature – frogs are such mopey creatures you know" Dori said, his voice muffled by the heavy porcelain.

Bilbo coughed pointedly; perhaps it was best not to mention the silent complaining that Dori had employed from the second they set foot in Rivendell. Dori rocked back onto his heels, fingers tucked firmly into his suspenders.

"I must say though, your mask is certainly different to what I was expecting" Dori said. He beckoned to Bilbo and began leading the way through the crowd and to a corner where they could talk in private. Dori had been around many of these dwarves long enough to know that they would not easily trust an unfamiliar hobbit, despite his crucial efforts in the quest that reclaimed their home. "Although now I think about it" the white haired dwarf continued. "The irony of your mask is quite amusing indeed"

"I couldn't agree with you more laddie" came another familiar voice, one that Bilbo had very much missed during his absence.

"Balin!" Bilbo greeted warmly turning to shake hands with the snowy haired dwarf.

The royal advisor Balin was dressed very finely that evening, in long glittering black clothes and a heavy, fur coat. Balin's mask curved with his smile lines upon his face and left his mouth free. The nose of the mask looked like a curved beak, extending over the tip of his dwarvish nose. He was wearing an owl mask, decorated with smooth brown feathers and pale red fluffy down. Bilbo smiled, now that was Balin for certain.

"It is good to see you again Balin" Bilbo said upon releasing the handshake. "Things are peaceful about Erebor it would seem"

The old dwarf chuckled. "Far from it Master Baggins, the political climate is most torrid at this point in time and I am sure that Thorin would agree"

"Then why a massive party at such a time, surely that would invite trouble?"

Dori snorted derisively. "Bah!" he said. "There is always time for a good party, even if there are assassination plots afoot dwarves will party until dawn"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and he could almost sense Balin doing the same under the feathery mask he wore. It would seem then that nothing had changed and he smiled. It was nice to be back.

-x-

Nori was a master spy. He was _the_ spy of Erebor. He had a certificate to prove it.

But he found himself thoroughly confounded as to how he had found a pair of muddy, human-sized footprints in the kitchens. Bombur had called him there only moments prior, all of a flutter and his large ginger braid flopping about as he gesticulated wildly. Nori was about two steps away from having a massive headache as the cook ranted about in a panic, running about the great kitchens to check if anything was stolen from the feast. All he wanted was a night off to enjoy himself and, perhaps, find a nice shadowy corner with a dwarf lass, Nori rather thought he had earned as much.

But _nooooo. _

He escaped from the kitchens later, finally figuring out that the human traders that Bombur had dealt with early that morning had been travelling in wet weather and finally having calmed the rotund dwarf down. Now he raced through the hallways, pulling his mask down over his face as he did so. Unlike the other dwarves Nori was quite pleased with Kili and Fili's idea, running around in masks was something he was very used to and, to a point, something he rather enjoyed.

He was so focused on getting back to the party that, as per usual, he was not watching where he was going and ran head first into another dwarf, falling back onto his backside.

"_So sorry!_" he apologised in Khuzdul. It was always safer to speak Khuzdul; some dwarves could not or would not speak Westron and as such were left confused when addressed in said language.

"_Not a problem_" the stranger replied. "_You are in a hurry so you best be off_"

Nori glanced over his shoulder and offered the strange dwarf a hurried thank you before sprinting away to join the party. He caught a glimpse of a furry mask with long, spirally whiskers before the stranger disappeared from sight.

-x-

Balin was sitting with Dori and Bilbo, the three of them deep in discussion about how much tobacco to put in one's pipe to achieve the best smoke rings when he spotted a dwarf headed their way. A second glance brought a smile to his lips when he realised it was not a dwarf at all, but a dwarf woman dressed in the utmost finery available. Her mask was golden and covered in shiny strands of hair, decorated with teeth at the jaw of the mask. With that in mind it was very easy for Balin to deduce who she was and what she wanted. He coughed and turned to his friends.

"It would seem that the Lady Dis is rather keen to meet you my dear Bilbo" Balin said, smiling conspiratorially at Dori.

"Who?"

"Dis, Kili and Fili's mother" the frog masked dwarf said. "Thorin's sister and the _true _brains behind the line of Durin"

Bilbo let out a nervous squeak but could not escape before Dis appeared before them and lifted her chin. She then did something many dwarves would have found strange, except that Balin was not most dwarves. She bowed low to Bilbo and murmured a prayer in Khuzdul. The Hero's Prayer.

Dori raised an eyebrow in Balin's direction. It was strange indeed for a member of the royal family to say the Prayer over another dwarf but to say it over a hobbit was downright unheard of. Dis could incite the wrath of a few dwarves for such an act. She had always done what she chose though, this Balin knew well as he had been her tutor for years before the quest.

"You must be Bilbo Baggins" Dis said politely. "I wanted to talk to you personally"

"How did you know who he was?" Balin asked curiously.

Dis sat herself down in an abandoned chair with a mysterious chuckle. "I have my ways Balin, as well you should know"

"Indeed"

"Actually it was rather easy, I searched for the most uncomfortable person here after my brother and since I know what mask he is wearing it is not hard to discern which one was Bilbo" Dis said airily, turning to the hobbit. "You have my thanks oh hobbit" she said politely. "Were it not for you I would most certainly be burying my brother and sons, I am truly grateful to you"

Bilbo shifted slightly. "I did my duty as a member of your brother's company Lady Dis" he said formally, bowing his head.

"Nonsense" she scoffed. "None of the other dwarves dared to place themselves between a horde of orcs and my family, no offence intended you two" she added, pinning her gaze on the other dwarves at their table.

Bilbo chuckled nervously. "It is a shame your brother does not view it in the same way my Lady"

Dis' stance stiffened. "Yes a true shame" she murmured. "Unfortunately my brother inherited our father's accursed stubborn streak and love of the Arkenstone, you still have it I wager?"

The temperature dropped about the table, suddenly it was very cold and Balin lit his pipe so he would not say something he regretted. Quite personally he would be glad to never see that stone ever again. It caused more trouble than it was worth in his humble, well-informed opinion. Dis clearly agreed for when the hobbit nodded and went to open his mouth she interrupted him by holding up a hand.

"I do not want to know where it is, you could throw it into the fires of Mount Doom for all the care I have for that stone" Dis said haughtily. "In fact if I catch sight of it in the halls of this castle again you can be rest assured that my sons will be nowhere near it. Furthermore Thorin will get a taste of the knuckle dusters Dwalin gifted me for my coming of age. I will not have my boys taken from me like my father and my grandfather before him"

Bilbo was looking at Dis, wide eyed (well as much as Balin could see, the little hobbit's mask allowed very little in the way of holes for his eyes). Then he chuckled. "You are truly worthy of the lioness mask you wear Lady Dis, protecting your cubs till the very end" he said.

The princess laughed. "And you are worthy of yours little hobbit" she said gently. "A vicious defender to your very core"

-x-

Thorin was casually drinking from his tankard of ale, Dwalin at his right, when he noticed Nori slip into the dining hall. He lifted his head to one side, asking the spy a silent question and when said spy shook his head he relaxed mildly. One could always count on Nori to make sure that no threat would pass through the gates of Erebor. Thorin chugged the rest of his ale and wiped his chin delicately. Dwalin was muttering under his breath, readjusting the horned mask he wore with a grumble. Like himself, Dwalin was not pleased with the idea of a masquerade banquet.

Thorin could not blame his old friend, people in masks made him jumpy just as much as the next dwarf. It reminded him far too strongly of those who would seek his demise. He did, however, have strict orders from his nephews to enjoy himself _or else_. He snorted to himself. He wasn't scared of those two pipsqueaks. Their mother was a different story. But Thorin rather thought it was nice to let go at this moment, even if he was scanning the crowd voraciously searching for a certain person to show up.

"Are ye looking for the hobbit Thorin?" Dwalin asked knowingly.

"Of course not" he lied smoothly, a habit borne from years of practice when he had been trying to escape from the Erebor council as a child. "Merely ensuring that everyone has a good time, old friend"

Dwalin scoffed at that. "Right" he chortled. "And Bofur's as straight as elven arrow" when Thorin looked scandalised Dwalin waved him away. "You saw the way that he looks at some of the lads" he pointed out. "Besides, old friend, you should not compromise your enjoyment for the sake of others"

"Well . . . I . . ." Thorin sputtered. He really needed to work on grasping his words the last few days. He was no better than Bifur and his babbling.

"Right" Dwalin said, slamming down his empty tankard. "We" he pointed at the two of them and fixed a serious look upon his face. "Are going to get another tankard of ale and then you are going to go and mingle with your guests. Got it?"

"Anyone would think I wasn't king" Thorin mumbled grouchily. "Lead the way"

"That's the spirit!"


	4. Chapter 3

__**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 3_

Fili had spotted the target.

As soon as he had seen that mask he had known instantly that Bilbo Baggins had indeed arrived. That and the fact that said mask wearer was fidgeting with the boots he wore, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of shoes. Fili smiled politely at the dwarves he was conversing with and excused himself, scurrying away through the crowd and leaning over his brother's shoulder to whisper urgently in his ear before dragging said brother away to a corner.

"The target has arrived" Fili said once they were a distance away.

Kili's lip broke into a mischievous grin, pearly white teeth shining in the dim light of the lanterns. "He came!" he hissed excitedly. "I know he said he would but he's actually here, where is he!?"

Fili pointed across the hall to where their mother was, talking animatedly with the hobbit. Balin and Dori were engaged in their own conversation beside them. Fili had to hand it to their burglar; he really knew how to make a mask. It was a sight to behold indeed. He turned back to face his brother and leaned casually against the wall, lifting his lips to Kili's ear to whisper;

"Shall we inform uncle?" he asked softly. He smirked when Kili shuddered.

"Hmmmm" Kili purred. "As good nephews one would suppose that we should, however –"

"We are the best nephews and therefore –"

"We'll let uncle find out for himself" Kili finished, cackling madly.

Kili was soon hailed by a group of archers that had been placed under his command since their arrival at Erebor and Fili nudged his brother. "Go" he said simply. "I shall go talk with Uncle Thorin, keep him distracted and away from our burglar until the speeches"

The younger nodded vigorously and bounded away, greeting his comrades with a rowdy yell and was instantly handed a tankard of ale. Fili watched for a moment as his brother mingled, it was good that he had friends outside of the Company. It meant that Kili could blossom and become the confidant young Prince he ought to be without the pressure of Thorin hanging over him. Fili moved off and ended up being pulled into conversation with Nori and Ori, the younger of the pair looking decidedly nervous without his customary knits.

"Why so jumpy Ori?" Fili asked kindly, he had quite a lot of time for the royal scribe. Ori's kindness and general shy nature were very endearing and Fili had tasked himself with bringing him out of his shell.

"No reason my Prince" Ori squeaked nervously, wringing his hands.

Fili followed the pointed part of Ori's mask to where Dwalin sat with Thorin, the two chatting heartily with some of the royal guards. He smirked knowingly at the young scribe who ducked his head even as Nori burst into laughter.

"You need to hide your affections better little one" Nori chuckled, clapping Ori on the back. "Dori is going to have a litter of wargs if he discovers you have designs on our favourite tattooed dwarf"

Fili snorted, nearly dropping his tankard of ale. "You never spoke truer words my friend" he addressed Nori. "Do not fret" he added, seeing the intensity of Ori's hand increase. "Why not simply approach Dwalin, you may be surprised"

"I could never" Ori hissed, scandalised at the thought. "Mister Dwalin is a member of the royal Durin line and I am a lowly court scribe from a lesser known family"

He received a cuff upside the head and yelped, hands flying up to protect the new lump on his skull. "Watch yourself little one" Nori said sharply. "Dwalin may be royalty but we are not so lowly as you would think, our family is just as fine as his!"

"Besides" Fili said, placing a calming hand on Ori's shoulder. "It should not matter to him what line you have come from, he is no heir to the throne"

"I suppose . . ."

"If he rejects my baby brother based on lineage let me tell you Durin that both myself and Dori will be having a few _words _with your beloved Dwalin" Nori warned, wagging a finger in Fili's direction.

"Understandable my friend" Fili said smoothly, straightening his back. Brothers protected each other, this he knew well. He smirked at Ori. "Would you like me and Kili to have a chat to Dwalin?" he asked mischievously.

"Oh well I suppose . . ."

"Oh no you won't!" Nori cut in. "I know you and your trickster brother Fili, son of Dis! It is kind of you to offer but Ori needs to do this himself and not have you telling Mister Dwalin some swallow about Ori wanting to jump him in the armoury or some nonsense!"

"Jump him in the armoury hey? That's not a bad suggestion thanks Nori!"

"Don't you even think about it oh Prince!"

-x-

Bilbo was sipping delicately from a cup of wine that Dori had bought him when Dis was called away by some other women. He waved away her apologies, he was more than content to sit idle and watch the moving mass of masked dwarves. It was quite enjoyable actually, trying to guess who was hiding under each mask. So far he was having no luck. Dori and Balin had been gone for a few moments and Bilbo had gotten up to stretch out his side, it was aching in a terrible fashion. A humming from the nearby table caught his attention and he turned, that tune was stuck fast in his head – a tune that had been song in his tiny hobbit hole back in the Shire.

He turned and saw two dwarves seated at the table, humming together, and the larger one chewing heartedly on a leg of chicken. A long red braid hung beneath his mask. Bombur had chosen the bear mask for this occasion. Bilbo had to smile there. Odd it was that Bombur, sweet, gentle Bombur had chosen the bear. Yet, having seen Beorn in bear form when he was content reminded him a lot of the rotund dwarf. Come between Bombur and his meal however and there was bound to be trouble. Just like a bear and its honey.

Beside Bombur and humming merrily was a thin, ragged dwarf wearing a black and white mask that was decorated with fur. Around the holes for eyes there was yellow paint and a long, elongated snout. Bilbo had to think for a moment until he realised that this dwarf was wearing a badger mask. And, judging by the words he could not understand pouring from this dwarf's mouth it had to be Bifur. Ah! And there was that chunk of axe in his head too.

"Bifur and Bombur my good fellows!" Bilbo greeted heartily, trudging over to their table. When the dwarves looked up at him in confusion he hurried on. "It's me, Bilbo!"

Bombur laid down his chicken and wiped his hands quickly on his front, shaking his hand afterwards. "Bilbo!" he crowed and turned to Bifur. "Cousin! Bilbo is here!"

Bifur's reaction was one that Bilbo had not expected when the dwarf got eagerly to his feet and crushed the hobbit into him for a welcoming hug and started chattering away happily in Khuzdul. Once Bilbo was set down on his feet again, with a few well thought curses for having his wound jostled about, he joined them at their table.

"I enjoy your masks friends" Bilbo said, sipping from his wine.

"Oh thank you! Yours is quite nice too!" Bombur said cheerfully, tilting his head when Bifur spoke rapidly in Khuzdul. "My cousin asks how long it took you to craft such a fine mask? As a toymaker he is fond of fine craftsmanship – he made mine you see"

"Oh I had a bit of help from Beorn" Bilbo said, facing Bifur. He felt it was polite to look at the person to whom you spoke. Many assumed that because Bifur could not speak Westron he could not understand it, this was a mistake of course but it was hurtful to the wild looking dwarf nonetheless. "Your work is much finer than ours Bifur, it looks as if you have hand sewn the fur to the mask"

Bifur nodded happily and began humming away to that ridiculous kitchen song that Kili and Fili had started all those weeks ago in his hole back in the Shire. Bilbo smiled fondly at him and turned back to Bombur.

"I thought your wife and children would be here tonight Bombur" he said.

"Ah well you see I have quite a large brood Mister Baggins and we require a whole caravan to ourselves" Bombur explained genially. "They should be here by the end of the week. Shame they couldn't be here for this smashing party – my precious darlings would have loved to dress up!"

Bilbo smiled. "How many children do you have?" he asked.

"Oh only fifteen"

Bilbo choked on his recent swallow of wine and Bifur thumped him on the back. He stared incredulously at Bombur. "Did you say _fifteen_?" he asked hoarsely.

"But of course, although my beloved wife is drawing the line there" Bombur said, going back to his meal as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Fifteen children, my goodness that is a lot!"

Bifur said something in Khuzdul and chuckled. Bilbo did not understand the dark haired dwarf but Bombur looked a bit miffed. "Cousin! That is no such talk to be having in front of our delicate, innocent little hobbit!"

-x-

Bofur was tuning his flute when he noticed just how thirsty he was. Luckily the band master had called for a break and Bofur scurried off towards the ale drums, seeking a nice tankard to wet his parched throat. He sat back content for a moment, he had rather hoped Bilbo would be here tonight. The fellow was very enjoyable company indeed. He looked up when the ginger haired Nori slid into place beside him with a content sigh.

"Taking a rest eh?" Nori asked, staring straight ahead at the group of dwarven woman chattering.

Bofur swallowed the strange feeling that erupted into the pit of his stomach and ignored where Nori was staring. "Aye, just for a few moments! We don't want the man of the night to be without music for too long" he said merrily, sculling from his tankard.

Nori chuckled. "No indeed we do not" he agreed. "I say Bombur was in a right tizzy earlier"

"Oh?" Bofur attempted to keep his tone even, Bombur was his brother and he wasn't sure he liked Nori's tone.

"All worked up over some muddy footprints in his kitchen!" Nori chortled, clutching at his sides. From where Bofur was sitting he couldn't quite make out Nori's mask except for one rounded ear. "Took me forever to calm him down, I say the big fellow's going to go to an early grave if he's not careful"

Bofur bristled, he knew Bombur was an emotional fellow and got worried rather quickly but the same could be said for Nori's tiny little brother Ori. However Bofur held his tongue, Nori rarely thought before he spoke. The spy and sometime thief was following the women appreciatively with his gaze. Bofur could never understand how Nori just sat there and ogled them. No shame at all. He finished his tankard of ale and grimaced, furthermore why did it bother him so what Nori thought of his brother or how he openly stared at the women?

"Say Bofur, old chap do you think the lovely Hattie's still single? She's a lovely lass and quite a nice chest on her too" Nori was saying. "I can appreciate a good chest on a woman you know" he added. "Bofur?"

The tinkerer ignored Nori and got to his feet, slamming down the tankard. "I have to get back to playing" he said shortly. "I would thank you to treat our women folk with respect too, Nori!" he snapped, adjusting his mask. "Please excuse me and do not speak about my brother like that again!"

As Bofur stalked away he could feel the heat of Nori's gaze upon his back and he studiously kept walking. Let him stare and be confused! He had no right to be so crude about his brother or those women! Honestly, Bofur ground back on his molars, some dwarves needed lessons in manners.

"I say Bofur, is that dwarf bothering you?" the violin player, a dusty haired dwarf called Huran, asked. He put a comforting hand over Bofur's shaking one that had grabbed his flute. "Do you need me to sort him out?"

"What?" Bofur asked absently. "Oh no, it's quite alright Huran but thank you for your kind offer. He's a friend"

"Hmph! A kind dwarf such as yourself should never wear such an angry look; he's not a very good friend if you want my opinion"

Bofur smiled. "Well thank you friend" he said. "Now, a little music?"

As the band struck up a merry tune Bofur tried his very best to ignore the burning gaze that followed him from where Nori sat.

-x-

Bifur shook his head in Nori's direction. The dwarf clearly had little idea of how to approach his cousin. Bofur was not a dwarf to joke at the expense of others nor would he be accepting to openly staring at the fine looking folk. Honestly, Nori had no hope of winning over Bofur if this was how he intended to do it. Bifur stroked his beard thoughtfully, tuning out Bombur and Bilbo's chatter, and trained his gaze on his cousin.

Bofur looked about ready to blow a vein until the violinist, Huran, spoke kindly to him. Bifur scowled. He didn't like Huran. Huran flirted with a lot of men. Not good enough for Bofur in his opinion. But was Nori good enough for Bofur? Bifur rather thought they were better marched, they were both cheerful, Nori simply needed some advice about how to go about wooing his cousin.

Well thank goodness Bifur was on the job or no one in Erebor would be getting together at all! Honestly did he have to fix everything in this place?


	5. Chapter 4

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 4_

Bilbo was standing over the food table, mulling over which delicacy he should try next when he caught sight of two dwarves down the end of the long table that were muttering quietly together. He cocked his head at the pair and smiled. Ori and Nori.

The sticky fingered, tri-lobbed ginger haired dwarf was staring into a pot of steaming stew and appeared to be only half listening to whatever his younger brother was saying. Bilbo was quite impressed with his mask though. A delicate rounded nose and puffy cheeks. At first he thought it was a chipmunk but then he realised once he took in the rounded ears. A monkey. He stifled a chuckle with his hand. Nori was sly, sneaky and sticky fingered at the best of times. So very like a monkey was he indeed.

Bilbo found himself thoroughly confused as to what Ori's mask was meant to be. It was feathery, much like Balin's, but it was decorated with sleek white feathers and a pointed yellowy beak. Like Balin's it was cut off around his mouth but it had larger eye holes. He would not have known the dwarf to be Ori if it were not for that tell-tale cut of his beard and the nervous twisting of his fingers, Bilbo reflected.

He ambled over the two and laid an apple upon Ori's plate. "A little healthy food little dwarf, or you won't grow big and strong like your fellows" he said kindly. When Ori jumped and whirled to face him Bilbo chuckled. "At least you won't have to throw dishes around my kitchen to clean up this time" he mused.

"Bilbo!" Ori cried, hugging him and smiling widely. "We heard you might have been coming but we did not know for certain!"

Bilbo hugged Ori back and relaxed slightly when he realised that the younger dwarf was much more relaxed now. "It is good to see you Ori" he said, nodding genuinely at the feathery masked dwarf. "Ah Nori!" he greeted, glancing over at the monkey mask.

"Bilbo, our supposed burglar!" Nori greeted genially, clasping forearms with the hobbit. The ladle he had been holding slipped back into the soup and the pickpocket of the Company moved forward, ushering Bilbo and Ori away from the dining table. "It is good to see you, friend"

"Likewise old friend" Bilbo replied, turning a stern gaze on Ori. "Now Ori eat that apple up, it's good for you"

The young dwarf only pouted for a moment before biting into the sweet red fruit. Bilbo shook his head and turned back to the tri-haired dwarf. "Your mask is shockingly accurate Nori" he said, chuckling when Nori nodded vigorously.

"I thought it would be deviously sneaky of me to dress as exactly what my dear old mother used to call me" Nori chortled, adjusting the furry mask.

"A rude little bast –"

"Now Ori" Nori said forcefully, clapping a hand over his brother's mouth. "We must not teach Bilbo such profanities. In fact Dori would be most displeased if he caught _you _saying such words"

"Get off me Nori" Ori snapped, having managed to shake his brother off and was now fixing said brother with a very dark glare.

Best to smooth things over quickly, Bilbo realised. He placed a hand on Ori's shoulder. "I say Ori, for the life of me I can't quite figure out what your mask is meant to be!" he said, shooting Nori a pointed look over the younger dwarf's head. Tonight was not the night to be having brotherly quarrels.

Ori perked up instantly. "Oh my mask is that of an egret of the east, Mister Bilbo" he said cheerfully, tossing the apple core into a nearby waste-bag.

"Again for those of us who aren't versed in a Hundred Animals of Middle Earth?" Nori mumbled under his breath as Bilbo let out a 'oh' of realisation.

"Very clever Ori!" Bilbo said delightedly. Ori beamed at him and he went on, ignoring Nori's confused mumblings. "I say it is a very fine mask indeed did you make it yourself?"

"Oh yes" the scribe said enthusiastically. "I went feather hunting with Balin especially"

Someone called Ori's name from across the room and they looked up to see Dori beckoning the young one over with a hand. Ori bowed and scuttled away, Nori and Bilbo watching him as he flitted through the crowd. The little dwarf was still not entirely comfortable with large crowds it would seem. Nori sighed.

"I apologise Master Baggins" Nori said. "Little Ori's been spending rather a lot of time around the throne room, he is royal scribe after all. Dwalin and the other guards often give their reports their and it appears Ori has picked up some of their language"

"I actually think it's quite nice that he's learning to stand on his own two feet" Bilbo mused, grabbing an apple for himself. Nori shifted uncomfortably at that and Bilbo softened his gaze. "Say Nori, was it you who suggested Dori's frog mask?"

"Oh no that was Ori" Nori admitted, grabbing a tankard of ale from the nearby table.

"It's a very good match I must admit, he does sound like he's croaking at same points" Bilbo said genially.

"You should have heard what dear old mother used to call _him!_"

-x-

Bilbo had snuck out for some fresh air when he nearly ran head first into a dwarf wearing a furry mask that had thin, wiry whiskers. He stumbled and would have fallen flat on his backside had the dwarf not reached out an arm and caught him just before he hit the stone floor. Bilbo allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and began stammering out apologies, dusting himself off all the while not looking at the dwarf he had ran into. The dwarf chuckled loudly and Bilbo froze, he knew that laugh.

"Bofur?!" he asked, lifting his head to stare incredulously at the cheerful dwarf.

Bofur was without his customary hat tonight and his dark hair was neatly pulled back into intricate braids that Bilbo quickly dismissed in favour of assessing his mask. Bofur's mask was also furry, like both his cousin's, but it was of a dull red colour and had a small nose with wiry whiskers. A white dot was resting atop the forehead. A squirrel mask?

"Bilbo Baggins, so Bifur did speak the truth! You really are here!" Bofur bellowed happily, clapping him on the back.

"It has been too long" Bilbo said, smiling as best he could from behind his mask at Bofur.

"Aye, last time I saw you was when you were covered in orc guts and fleeing from the battlefield for fear of Thorin waking up to find you there" Bofur mused, leading the way back towards the party. At Bilbo's scandalised squeak he laughed. "Such a shame what happened between you two lad, a right shame indeed"

"I don't follow"

"You were the only one brave enough to stand up and look Thorin in the eye when he was tainted by the sickness of gold!" Bofur explained, throwing his hands up. "And that my friend is something none of us, not even Balin and he's known Thorin for _years_, could have done"

"Someone had to" Bilbo mumbled.

"Yes but you cared enough that even after you did the right thing and he threatened to throw you to your demise that you returned and saved his life" Bofur said, grabbing Bilbo by the shoulders and forcing him to look him in the eye. "We all knew what you felt for Thorin"

"What I feel for Thorin will have no bearing on what happens tonight" Bilbo said quietly. He looked away, scanning the room. He could see Bifur speaking to Nori, Bombur right beside them and chuckling merrily. He wondered what that was about. "In fact I rather think he will have me thrown from Erebor, as good as his word is"

Bofur sighed. "You may have been able to see his sickness but you could not see his health before that Master Bilbo" he said cryptically. "On to happier topics then!"

"I wonder what Bifur is talking to Nori about?" Bilbo asked, relieved for the change of subject offered.

Bofur turned in the direction of his cousin and a low noise that Bilbo didn't recognise passed between his lips. The merry dwarf stiffened his posture.

"Bofur did something happen that I should know about?" Bilbo asked cautiously. It was most unlike Bofur to act so out of sorts, so uncomfortable almost. "Did you and your cousin have an argument?"

"Oh Mahal no!" Bofur exclaimed. "It is almost impossible to be mad at my cousin, not when I have such respect for him as a dwarf of courage"

"Ah so Nori has set your anger ablaze then?"

Bofur mumbled something unintelligible and shoved his hands into the pockets of his large dinner coat. Bilbo frowned, he rather thought Nori and Bofur got along very well at the best of times. He had seen as much when the two often started the singing when they had camped for the night, all those weeks ago on the quest to save the halls in which they now stood. Stranger still, Nori had been staring at Bofur all night.

"It is nothing for you worry about Bilbo" Bofur said finally, a false lieu of happiness in his voice. "Nori and I had a difference of opinions, nothing more. It is best if we avoid each other, Nori has a frightful temper on him if the right fuse is lit"

With that said Bofur clapped him on the back once more and slipped off into the crowd, ignoring Bombur's call. Bilbo watched his friend go with that same frown upon his face. Well now, that was indeed a strange thing. He hadn't picked Bofur as one to lie.

-x-

Dwalin couldn't quite put his finger on what those two shady boys were up to. He was sitting at a table, one leg crossed wide over the other and a tankard beside him whilst he watched Fili and Kili mingle with others. Though they did their duty as princes he could not help but feel the two dwarflings were up to something. Dwalin smiled to himself, true though it was that they had not been classified as 'dwarflings' in a long while – hell even Ori had come of age three years prior. He had seen those mischievous grins before now, it never meant anything good.

Thorin hadn't gotten the stench of eggs out of his hair for weeks.

"Mister Dwalin?"

He looked up, he recognised that voice. He had to smile when he realised who it was. Ori looked – well he looked very good to say the least. "Ah Ori, your mask is very well done" he rumbled, leaning back in his chair. "What pray tell is it?"

Ori smiled shyly. "My mask is that of an egret of the east" he said slowly. "They are simple birds; they live near the wetlands and keep mostly to their own company"

"Very much like you" Dwalin finished with small chuckle.

"Are you . . . are you enjoying tonight Mister Dwalin?"

"Aye that I am, although I keep having to make sure that Thorin remembers to enjoy himself. Stubborn fool would go right back to work if Dis and I were not watching him" Dwalin said, casting a fierce gaze to where Thorin stood chatting with his sister and Balin. "What about you little scribe?"

Ori tilted his head. "Very much so" he gushed, wringing his hands. "My brothers and I have never been to such formal parties before you see; I am most honoured to be invited"

Dwalin fixed Ori with a stern look for a moment, causing the young dwarf to shift uncomfortably. "Ori, you were a member of the Company – you sacrificed nearly everything on that quest including your life" he said shortly. "That makes you every bit worthy to be here, it should not make you feel honoured but proud" he added, softening his gaze. "Besides, it is good for all of us to have a good time"

Ori laughed and the tattooed dwarf beside him relaxed, the little happy laugh lulling him into content. Ori had the ability to calm Dwalin without even realising it, this Dwalin had realised after too many occasions of stomping into the throne room in a foul mood that could only be compared to that of a goblin without blood. Ori would merely greet him with a happy smile and a polite greeting before turning back to his notes.

The spot of ink on his small ear was definitely not cute Dwalin maintained, even if he was adorable as he worked so hard.

"Mister Dwalin?"

"Why do you call me that?" Dwalin asked abruptly.

"Pardon?"

"You always address me as 'Mister', when you have no need to Ori" Dwalin said softly, leaning forward and laying a large hand across Ori's interlaced pair. "Just Dwalin will do lad"

Ori was blushing, as much as Dwalin could see anyway and the tattooed dwarf smirked. He was no fool and unlike some stubborn Kings who he wouldn't name he could see when someone was attracted to him. Rare was it though that Dwalin would find himself reciprocating said affections. Flirting with Ori was always enjoyable, he was very much attractive when he blushed deeply or simply smiled. Dwalin had no plans of letting Ori's affections go unrewarded, he knew what he wanted.

As they slipped into a deeper conversation Dwalin caught sight of the two dwarvish princes that had retreated to the corner and were whispering quietly together, dark haired Kili snickering every so often whilst Fili's form took on that smug stance Dwalin knew well. Those two were definitely up to something, he'd have to keep an eye on them.

Right after he was finished talking with his little scribe.


	6. Chapter 5

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 5_

Thorin could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him as he conversed with Balin, Dis and a few of the royal council. The hairs on the back of his neck were tingling and he rubbed at them irritably. He had been searching all night for a sign of Bilbo Baggins and as yet had found no trace of him. He had suspected his nephews had invited the hobbit. Thorin was disappointed, though not surprised, that Bilbo had not shown up. Frankly Thorin felt that he did not deserve to see Bilbo at all, his behaviour towards the burglar had been most unbefitting for a king.

But this feeling of someone watching from afar was starting to unnerve him; he knew not who watched him and he a bad feeling that this was not a friendly stare.

A sharp grip around his wrist brought him back to the present and Thorin looked up into Dis' eyes. He had barely registered her gaze before she was pulling him away to one side and he had little time to act before her hand connected behind his head in a short slap.

"What in Durin's name is the matter with you?" she hissed. "This is _your_ party Thorin and yet you are staring off into space, not even remotely paying attention to your well-wishers"

"There is no need to berate me in front of them sister"

"That is beside the point brother" Dis said softly. "What is the matter with you?"

"It is nothing" he mumbled. "Please do not worry yourself" He paused and then something flashed past the corner of his eye and he turned his head so quickly he felt his neck crick. Yet there was still no one watching him, all guests were chattering amongst themselves or eating.

_By Mahal I need to get a hold of myself, _Thorin thought as he allowed his sister to drag him back towards the conversation they had left. _And remove any and all thoughts pertaining to the hobbit._

-x-

Bilbo was currently following two dwarves through the crowd as they talked loudly at the top of their lungs. He had been trying to garner their attention for the last five minutes and as such, due to the lack of hearing in one case, they had not noticed him. The grey haired dwarf was holding an ear trumpet out towards a ginger haired dwarf. It wasn't until they had reached a small table, at which sat a broad dwarven woman wearing a cat mask and a young dwarf with red fuzzy hair and a lamb mask did Bilbo catch up with them.

"Gloin dear, that fellow behind you has been trying to get your attention. You should not be so rude" the woman said haughtily. She got to her feet and arranged her skirts before bowing low to Bilbo. "Gladril, daughter of Klio at your service"

"Bilbo Baggins at yours lady dwarf" he replied politely, bowing in return.

Gloin cheered up instantly, slapping his brother across the back and chortling. "As I live and breathe, Bilbo Baggins has returned to Erebor" he crowed. When Oin leant his head in closer Gloin rolled his eyes and raised his voice. "Brother, Bilbo is back!"

Oin's face broke into a cheerful grin and he leaned across Gloin to grasp Bilbo's hand. "Good to see you laddie" he said simply. He always had been a dwarf of a few words.

"Likewise" Bilbo replied. He examined Oin's mask for a moment and allowed himself an inner chuckle of laughter when he realised what the mask was meant to represent.

Sleek and shiny black with fur and a curved snout, Oin's mask had tiny black ears affixed to its top and to small fangs around the mouth hole. If Bilbo didn't know better he'd hazard a guess that Oin was wearing a bat mask. Ironic indeed, bats had fantastic senses whereas Oin's hearing left little to help anyone.

Gloin was a different matter. His was sleek with fur but was white and a pink tipped, elongated nose area. There were two short horns at the top of his mask alongside two small ears. It took Bilbo a moment to think until he realised that the mask was that of a goat. He smiled.

"Your masks are rather well done" he complimented.

"Oh thank you!" Gloin replied heartily. He seemed to fairly bouncing with joy at this point and Bilbo had a strong idea as to why. He turned and knelt down to child level, coming face to face with the lamb masked little one.

"Well hello young master dwarf" Bilbo said kindly. "By your handsome head of hair I'd say you are Gloin's son, am I right?"

"Aye!" the child replied. He had quite a deep voice for his age. "Gimli, son of Gloin at your service Mister Bilbo Baggins!"

"Pleasure to meet you young master Gimli"

The young dwarf rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet for a moment, his eyes darting between his parents and Bilbo and then; "Is it true that you took on three trolls on your own?" Gimli burst out.

Gladril leaned over and brusquely flicked her son's ear, earning a yelp from the unsuspecting dwarf. "That is not very polite, I'm sure Mister Baggins does not want to be pestered by your questions Gimli!"

The red haired dwarrow seemed to sink into himself but Bilbo held up a hand, offering a conspiratorial nudge to Gloin's side. "Well I wouldn't say that I took them on" he mused, sinking down into a nearby chair. "But I did outsmart them"

"Really? How?!"

"Come sit with me lad and I'll tell you all about it" Bilbo said, smiling. He waved away Gladril's half formed protests. "You and Gloin should go have a dance together; I'll keep an eye on Gimli for the time being"

"It has been awhile since we danced my sweet" Gloin said, drawing his wife into his side.

"Gloin . . ." she warned.

"I will be fine; I used to babysit my young nephew Frodo and his friend Sam all the time" Bilbo said.

"Well I suppose so . . ."

"Ha-hah!" Gloin cheered. "Come along my dear, let us enjoy the dance"

And with that said he was gone, dragging Gladril behind him. Gimli paused only to giggle at his parent's antics before settling in on Bilbo's lap for the story. Oin seated himself beside them and leaned back, eyes closed. He may be half deaf but he liked a good story as much as the next dwarf. As Bilbo launched into the tale of trolls Oin found himself wondering whether Thorin was aware that Bilbo had arrived. He resolved to seek out the King later on and inform him.

-x-

"Is everything ready?" the otter masked dwarf asked, plucking disdainfully at the curly whiskers on said mask.

"Of course" the man hissed in reply, lifting a hand and pulling up a piece of black cloth to cover his mouth and nose. "You forget that I have taken care of many kings in my time"

"None as protected as this one!" the dwarf snarled. "Thorin Oakenshield is no ordinary king you fool! He is a king that has just reclaimed his home and is followed everywhere by the members of his Company – including Nori the Sneaky!"

"I thought _you_ were supposed to be taking care of him" the man said.

"I'm working on it – I've laid the foundations now all that's left is to spring the trap"

"You better not let me down"

The dwarf let out a feral growl, grabbing the man by the front of his loin cloth and slamming him against the nearby stone wall. "I don't threaten but I feel I must remind you that I am the one paying for your services and I could reveal you at any moment" the dwarf snarled. "You work for me, understand?"

The man shook him off and straightened his all-black attire. "It shall be done oh dwarf, you shall have your vengeance and I? I shall have my reward"

-x-

Gloin had just returned to pick Gimli up, depositing the half asleep child into his mother's arms before she swept away to put him down for the night when it happened. Bilbo had gotten up and stretched, realising that Oin had gone to sleep when a familiar tattoo caught his eye from across the room. He turned his head ever so slightly and realised it was not just one tattoo but many, stretching out over this dwarf's arms and his shaved head. Bilbo smiled thankfully, he had found Dwalin.

Said dwarf was sitting at a small table and was deep in conversation with Ori. Bilbo squinted, trying to discern what mask Dwalin was wearing and when he realised he almost fell over with laughter. As it was a small snort of this laughter did escape him and Gloin gave him a strange look before returning to shaking his brother awake. Dwalin's mask was a grey-black colour with sleek fur and a square-rounded nose, painted to look somewhat moist. On either side of this mask were two impressive horns, intricately carved and jutting out to the sides with impressive sharpness. Bilbo had to hand it to Ori, intentional or not this was classic. Dwalin was wearing an ox mask.

He excused himself to Gloin and his half-awake brother and scooted over the room, bringing a hand down on Ori's shoulder. "This is where you've been hiding Ori" he said cheerfully. "I – hello! Dwalin!"

The large dwarf, who had looked thunderous at the interruption, did a double take and cocked his head to one side. "Might I be asking you who you are?" he asked gruffly. "This is a private function you understand"

"Oh Dwalin . . ." Ori started, trailing off when he caught sight of Bilbo's little knowing smile beneath the juncture of his mask and neck line.

"I have an invite master dwarf" Bilbo informed him and then chuckled. "Do you really not know who I am?"

"I have no clear idea laddie this is what I told those two louts!" he growled, turning to Ori. "People in masks, it's downright stupid. You can't define who someone is or whether they are to be trusted and – why are _you_ laughing at me?"

"You have not changed at all Dwalin"

"I beg your pardon?!"

Bilbo laughed heartily and tilted his mask slightly to reveal his face for a moment. "It's me!" he said. "Bilbo Baggins at your service"

Moments trickled by and Bilbo could almost see Dwalin blinking behind his mask, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then the big dwarf moved, getting to his feet and peering at Bilbo, putting his face right up close to the hobbits. The next thing Bilbo knew a large, muscled forearm came around his shoulders and Dwalin was chortling with laughter.

"By Aulë little one!" he sniggered. "You had me fooled for a moment there!"

"I always had trouble getting one past you" Bilbo said, leaning into the embrace and sweeping his eyes up and down the dwarf. When Dwalin released him he smiled. "It's nice to be one up on you"

"Aye but as sure as I'm standing here it will not be happening again so quickly oh hobbit" Dwalin said, offering Bilbo a seat and the two sank down.

"I must say Dwalin your mask is quite befitting, a strange coincidence almost" Bilbo mused, shooting a sly smirk in Ori's direction.

The little scribe flushed red to the roots of his beard. Dwalin, always oblivious, seemed not to realise and launched into a rant about his dislike for the whole mask wearing business. Bilbo could tell, despite Dwalin's complaining, that he was actually quite enjoying himself and was merely disgruntled at the idea of a celebration that was clearly not in dwarvish traditions. Bilbo smiled, he had so missed these dwarves very much.

-x-

Nori was at a total loss as to what he was going to do about a certain happy go-lucky, furry hat wearing miner. Throughout the course of the journey they had taken, by Mahal had it really been so long since they set out, Nori and Bofur had become quite close. They often shared watch and Nori was quite content to listen to Bofur's songs, ones that he had often written himself and on the fly, or his tales about living in Erebor. Nori and his brothers had lived with their grandfather down in the city of Dale; they were not quite well off enough to have lived in Erebor.

Dori and their grandfather had taken care of running the family business, a small pottery house in the centre of Dale whilst Nori had enlisted in as many odd jobs as he could such as farm chores or escorting humans to the gates of Erebor for trade purposes. The money he earned, when he did earn some, went towards Ori's education. Their grandfather had insisted that at least one of them should be able to read and write and since Dori and Nori were too old to learn it was quiet, gentle Ori who had been sent off to school.

Nori actually found Bofur's company to be very comfortable and he often sought out the miner for a good laugh or, if they were particularly quiet, just a comfortable silence that neither could break for fear of upsetting the other. Up until that point Nori thought he could read Bofur rather well and very much appreciated his friendship. But there was something more, something he couldn't quite put a name to. During the Battle of the Five Armies, Nori shuddered; Bofur had saved his life with nary a thought.

_Arrows were flying everywhere and there was the foul tang of blood in the dry air. Sweat was plastering Nori's tunic to his back and his hair had long since lost its tri-lobbed do. He swung his sword around as yet another goblin fell upon him, cleaving off its head with one blow. He didn't hear the orc coming up behind him until he registered a screech of pain and a soft curse._

_He turned and gasped. "Bofur!"_

_Said dwarf was standing behind him, battle hammer in hand and hat askew. There was blood trickling down his chin and a fresh arrow in his side. He turned and faced Nori, offering his trademark smile. "I got your back my friend" he said._

_"You should not injure yourself on my account!" Nori insisted, moving to help Bofur remove the arrow. When the miner shook his head Nori clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Bofur we have to get you to a healer, these arrows may be poison tipped!"_

_This only brought a hard steel into Bofur's large brown eyes. "I am fine Nori" he said, turning back to the skirmish that lay ahead. "Let's watch each other's backs until the end, yes?"_

Since then a strange feeling had taken up residence in Nori's heart. Warmth of affection, something he had not felt towards anyone. Then of course this whole masquerade business had come about and somehow, Nori wasn't quite sure how, he'd managed to anger Bofur when he was only trying to get to know him better. Although, though he would never admit it aloud, Nori rather thought that Bofur looked quite attractive when he was all fired up like that.

He wasn't pleased when one of Bofur's band mates, a dwarf called Huran had taken up the task of cheering Bofur up. He had even intervened when Nori had tried to talk to Bofur, the cheek! He was about two steps away from socking Huran when Bifur appeared at his side and all but manhandled him to a corner.

_"__**Have you not yet figured out why it is you are so determined to please my cousin?**__" Bifur asked in Khuzdul. Nori thanked Mahal he could still speak it or else he'd be requiring a translator._

_"It is none of your concern" Nori replied stiffly._

_"__**You feel for him**__" Bifur said simply. "__**No do not deny it, you can pretend to chase the women folk all you like and hide away your feelings but I can see what you refuse to see**__"_

_"It is pointless anyway" Nori sighed, sinking a little. "He is not interested"_

_Bifur was quite for a moment and then poked Nori in the side. "__**Well he was until you said something that clearly angered him you great fool!**__" he chuckled. "__**My cousin has never fancied women, in fact as soon as he met you I'd rather say he does not wish for anyone else**__"_

_"What am I to do, I can barely get near him without that accursed dwarf Huran getting in my way" Nori pouted._

_Bifur scowled ferociously, Nori only knew this by the growl that burst forth. "__**He is a shady character and I do not trust him**__" he said stiffly. "__**I would keep two eyes on him if it were me. As for Bofur I would start by not ogling women as you do**__" he added thoughtfully._

_"I know, I guess I have some begging to do" Nori sighed. "I am not good with apologies"_

_"__**Be sincere**__" the old warrior suggested. "__**That is all I can offer you, my cousin is a simple fellow. Honesty and love warm his heart**__"_

Now Nori was more determined than ever to fix things and, hopefully, take them further than platonic friendship. He spied his opportunity when Bofur laid down his flute and moved off towards the courtyard to eat in peace. Nori grabbed two tankards of ale and scurried off after him. He didn't have a plan as such but since most well thought plans often went to hell he figured he'd be better off without one.

One had to only look at their plan for getting into Erebor to know how true that was.

**Author Note: **So yes Dwalin is an ox. Do we understand why Ori's mask is an egret now? Egrets are mainly solitary birds that perch themselves on the backs of oxen for comfort and protection ^^ Appropriate no?


	7. Chapter 6

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 6_

Bilbo was comfortably enjoying a few puffs on his pipe when he felt a strange prickle run up his spine. He lowered the pipe and looked around. That had not felt good at all, almost as if someone were staring at him and preparing to –

"_Oof!_" Bilbo winced as two heavy bodies collided with his own and nearly sent him careening out of his chair. The pipe clattered to the floor and two pairs of strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around his body. "What in the name of the Valar . . . Kili? Fili?"

"Bilbo!" the blonde brother cried.

"You came!" the darker brother joined in.

"We've missed you!" they said in perfect unison.

Bilbo remained calm for about two seconds before he let loose on the two rambunctious brothers. "You two great fools could have caused me to joke, sneaking up on me like that!" he admonished, bending to pick up his pipe and glare at them. He gave them both a smart rap on the head and both brothers winced, raising their arms to shield their skulls. "What if I had Sting near my hands hm? There would have been a very messy end to the line of Durin!"

"But Bilbo we just . . ."

"Now zip those lips and give me a proper hug the pair of you" Bilbo finished, relaxing his body and tucking the pipe away within his coat.

The two dwarves were very quick to oblige and Bilbo found himself enveloped in a very tight embrace. He sighed happily. Despite their overzealous behaviour Kili and Fili had nothing but the best intentions at heart and simply loved everyone, even if it was at ten times the usual expected rate of a normal person. Bilbo pulled back and examined their masks.

Fili's was golden and hair, his mane of golden hair adding a halo of tousled strands to the furry mask. A delicate pink tipped nose and some fine white whiskers and Bilbo could swear he was looking at a lion mask. Appropriate, considering that Dis' mask had been that of a lioness. Although with his hair colour Fili pulled off the sight with ease and looked quite magnificent.

Kili was a different matter. Where his brother's mask was wild and an untamed golden mess his was sleek, a rustic dusty red and had a pointed nose ending a black tip. Like his brothers there were fine white whiskers though Kili's were not as long. The ears at the tip of the mask were triangular and white tipped. It took Bilbo slightly longer to realise but he eventually figured out the creature Kili was meant to be. A fox, Kili had chosen well it would seem.

"You two look dashing in your masks tonight I must admit" Bilbo praised them. "You made them yourselves?"

"Well I helped Kili" Fili said, folding one arm onto his brother's shoulder and leaning casually against him. "But yes, we pretty much did all the work on our own – making sure Uncle did his as well"

Bilbo let out a strangled noise. "So I take it Thorin was not thrilled with the idea of a masquerade banquet?"

"Of course he wasn't" Kili replied cheerfully. "Called it elvish he did. However, with such fine nephews as us, he soon saw reason"

"Meaning you used logic against him and then begged your mother to help you out" Bilbo summarised. When the two brothers tried to protest he laughed and waved them away with a hand. "Do not try to deny it. I have been having conversations with the lady Dis; I have been left much more informed"

Fili winced. "I do believe, my dear little brother, that we best be watching our steps from now on"

Kili nodded and gulped. "Especially once he is remaining among the same halls as we are following tonight's culmination!" he whispered.

"Boys. . ." Bilbo began sternly. "What are you two planning? You know I must return to the Shire"

_Even if I do not truly want to, _he added mentally.

The brothers did not say anything but merely shared a few moments of laughter before turning back to face their favourite hobbit. Bilbo tilted his head curiously at them but after a few moments of hard staring that produced little results he sighed and decided to let it go. Whatever these two were planning it could not be good. Best to play along for now and find out any and all information they might let slip in the near future.

"Have you seen Uncle Thorin yet?" Kili asked kindly.

Bilbo shook his head. "No" he replied shortly. "I will only seek him out when I must leave and return to Beorn's home. There does not need to be any arguments on a night such as this"

Fili's posture stiffened and he dropped his arm from Kili's shoulder, moving forward to appeal to Bilbo. "Uncle misses you Bilbo" he said quietly. "His heart is breaking with each passing day. If he were an elf I would start to grow worried"

It was true. Elves often died of broken hearts for, besides death in battle; it was the main reason an elf would pass so easily from this world. "Fili . . ." Bilbo said.

"He checks the progress of the mines, goes to council meetings and does his royal duties. Beyond that we have not seen him socially in as many weeks since your departure"

"You forget that he threw me from Erebor long before the Battle" Bilbo reminded the young prince. "Fili, please I came tonight to settle loose ends so that I may return to the Shire free in the knowledge that I have done my duty as a member of Thorin and Company"

Kili elbowed his brother out of the way and dropped to his knees in front of Bilbo. He lifted his mask and Bilbo found himself staring into large brown eyes that were swimming with despair and something else he could not quite identify. Almost frustration, he decided.

"Get up you silly dwarf" Bilbo said, tugging on Kili's shoulder.

"Please, won't you at least talk to him?" Kili all but begged. At Bilbo's insistence he rose to his feet and pushed the mask back down over his face. "This party may have been for his annual day of birth celebrations but we can see, as he does not, that Uncle is incredibly lonely and guilt ridden without your presence"

"Kili . . ."

"All we ask is that you hear him out" Fili interrupted.

"For us?" Kili begged.

Bilbo knew he was going to regret giving in to their pleas later.

-x-

Bofur was quite content with the peace of the courtyard as he hurriedly had a bite to eat. Being an accomplished musician meant that he was going to be called upon quite often to perform, which meant not much in the way of relaxation but Bofur always enjoyed making music for others. Now if he could just get that certain dwarf out of his mind he could be very much content, thank you very much. He sighed, laying down the chicken leg and lifted his gaze to the stars. Suddenly, without much warning a tankard of ale was shoved under his nose. Bofur blinked and turned to see Nori standing beside him, offering the ale and a nervous lilt in his posture.

"Nori?"

"Please accept my sincere apologies Bofur" the rusty haired dwarf said quietly. "I did not mean to insult you, I merely spoke without thinking and you are right – it was downright disrespectful of me to behave in such a manner"

Bofur was sure his jaw had unhinged itself and was dangerously close to scraping the floor. This was not typical Nori behaviour, was it? Well he supposed he had little room to talk, he had only really met Nori at the start of their quest.

"Uh, Bofur could you please say something?" Nori asked, the hand that held out the ale faltering in his grip. "Or if you must, hit me or do something – please?"

Bofur wordlessly took the tankard of ale from Nori and gestured using his shoulder to the space on the bench beside him. Nori sank gratefully onto the stone seat and let out a whoosh of breath that Bofur didn't realise he'd been holding in.

"I still do not like the way you spoke of my cousin" Bofur said sharply.

"I do not expect you to"

"Hm?"

Nori sighed and ducked his head in shame. Bofur felt something twinge within his heart but remained silent. "So often I have defended Ori against those who tease him, call him weak. Even amongst the citizens of Dale he was laughed at" Nori said quietly. His hand, which had been resting on the bench beside Bofur's leg, clenched into a fist. "I would rant and rave myself hoarse and now I find myself doing it to the family member of someone I care for dearly. I do not deserve forgiveness for that"

Bofur's heart twinged again. He could hear the truth in Nori's words and the self-hate. Even amongst the company he had seen Ori been teased and ridiculed by Gloin and Oin. All in jest it was certainly true but Bofur had also seen the tight-lipped expression on Nori's face and the sad smile that split little Ori's. Bofur drew in a breath and then, cautiously so as not to spook the other dwarf, laid a hand over Nori's clenched fist.

"I rather think that Ori can defend himself now, he has Dwalin to look out for him too" Bofur said mildly. "Should you not be more worried for yourself?"

"It has been a long while since I have thought of myself" Nori admitted. He started when Bofur leaned forward and lifted his mask and then his own so they could see eye to eye. "B . . .Bofur what are you . . .?"

"Hush" Bofur said, placing a finger over Nori's lips. "I forgive you, for I think I know why you are acting out of character"

"Mfg!"

"I saw you talking with my cousin earlier and then said cousin came up to me with some intriguing news Nori, do you know what that might be?" Bofur asked, teasing lightly with his wide smile. He released Nori's lips for a moment.

The hazel eyed dwarf was flushing pink. "Because I have feelings for you that extend beyond a platonic relationship" he mumbled. "And your cousin seems to think you reciprocate"

"My cousin is a smart dwarf, Nori" Bofur chuckled. "Does this prove him right?" he asked and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other's.

Bofur could feel Nori's shock against his lips for a moment and then, seconds later, Nori was kissing him back. Bofur smirked into the kiss and used an arm to wrap around the other dwarf's waist and draw him closer into his arms. The two broke apart and Bofur's grin widened at the slightly dazed expression on Nori's face. He kissed his lips gently once more and then dropped his mask back down over his face.

"Oh" a new voice joined. "Bofur there you are!"

The two dwarves turned, Nori hurriedly returning his mask to his face to hide the blush at being caught red-handed, and saw Huran standing there. He appeared not to have seen anything because he was standing there casually.

"The band is ready to start up again" Huran was saying. "You ready?"

"Of course my friend!" Bofur replied genially. "I'll be right there"

As soon as Huran was gone Nori got to his feet and downed the rest of his ale. "You best hurry back" he said quietly.

"I expect to see you at the end of the night" Bofur added in a low voice. He felt Nori shudder against his shoulder and smirked to himself. "This . . discussion of ours is far from over my sweet"

And with that said Bofur strode away, whistling a merry tune under his breath and an eager smile upon his face about what would await him at the end of the night.

-x-

After having much time to dwell on the events Dis had come to a well informed decision.

Her brother was the biggest idiot in all of Middle Earth.

Being completely serious of course. He was acting strange, so much so that Dis was actually worried for his sanity. And this made her frustrated for on the one night of the year she had off to celebrate he chose to be a royal pain in the neck. When this night was over she was going to have a nice little _chat_ with her beloved brother. He was acting like their father had shortly before his disappearance. Shut off and broody. Dis didn't like it one bit.

She had tried to tell him that Bilbo was indeed here and was just over the hall talking to her sons, but _no _he just had to shut her out and slink off to seek company with Dwalin and a tankard of ale. It would seem then that her brother was intending to drown his sorrows in alcohol – _again_.

Well she was having none of it. She did not want to be the one nursing Thorin through his hangover the next morning. So Dis drew herself up to her full height and stalked over to where Thorin sat drinking with Dwalin and young Ori, drew her hand back and smacked him upside the head.

"Sweet Mahal!" Thorin swore loudly, dropping his tankard with a loud _thunk. _He turned to glare at his sister. "Dis, what in Aulë's name was that for?"

"You" she snarled, jabbing in the chest. "Are brooding for no good reason!"

"That is no reason to assault the King!"

"Bilbo Baggins is here so you may pull Orcrist out of your ass my dear brother, I have seen him with my own two eyes and have spoken to him" Dis informed him. "And I saw Dwalin speaking with him only moments ago which he would have told you were you not busy drowning your sorrows like a man!"

The look on Thorin's face was one that Dis would come remember fondly in the years to come.


	8. Chapter 7

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 7_

The Man watched the great King of Erebor from beneath his procured mask which he had secured from a dwarf who had ventured out of the main hall. Said dwarf was currently hog tied and sleeping in a dark corner. It seemed, to the Man at least, that Thorin was not at all pleased with the nights proceedings for he kept his gaze fixed firmly at the bottom of his tankard and spoke little to any other who approached him. He watched as the King was smacked upside the head by a dwarf woman wearing a lioness mask and his face twist into a comical mixture of shock, disbelief and happiness all at the same time. The Man shuddered.

So used he was to seeing Thorin glaring at anything that moved that seeing joy on his face sent shivers up his spine.

The Man had spoken the truth when he had told his dwarven accomplice. He had taken care of many kings in his lifetime. They were always the same. Greedy and self-centred, a desperate need to protect their lives or that of their kin. Any who fell outside that bracket were not considered. This was most true among dwarvish royalty, none more so than the respected line of Durin. The Man remembered well the torched trees and the crumbling buildings as he and his family had tried to flee that day.

Smaug had destroyed Dale in naught but seconds and the Man knew exactly why that terrible beast had come to their home. It sought the gold within the halls of Erebor, gathered greedily from the depths of the mountains by dwarves. Dwarves who were never truly satisfied with what they had, who sought more and more and more until the time when reality would take it back. Not once had the dwarves returned to Dale to aid the villagers who lay dying amongst the flames or children who were trampled to death.

He had sworn that day to never return to Dale.

Thus far he had kept his word but the job offered up to him had been too sweet a temptation to resist. Add to that the promise of enough gold to make his trip worthwhile well, he couldn't disagree with that.

-x-

Ori was very confused.

A rare feeling for the young court scribe but a real one nonetheless. Since they had settled in Erebor Ori had found himself in the company of Dwalin with increasing regularity. To his surprise he was finding that he rather enjoyed the time he could spend with the older dwarf and found himself looking forward to their next meeting or spontaneous run ins in the hallways. One would go as far as to say that Ori considered Dwalin to be a rather handsome looking dwarf. He was not scared of the muscles nor the tattoos, his gruff attitude meant little to Ori who saw it as a front and add to that the fact that Dwalin could not seem to stop _flirting_ with him.

At least that's what Ori hoped Dwalin was doing.

The older dwarf had never expressed an interest vocally in Ori. Nor had he given any physical indication that he wished to court Ori. Thus the younger dwarf had concluded, much to his dismay, that perhaps he was reading too much into Dwalin's behaviour. It was customary for dwarves to declare to the one they treasured that they were courting, unless an affair took place first. Affairs were torrid to say the least, kept secret until the two dwarves involved were very sure that they were willing to bond for life.

Ori was very sure that he wanted Dwalin for life. He had met no other dwarf that compared.

The constant flirting was giving Ori cause to wonder if Dwalin simply wanted an affair to make sure his feelings were true. Ori knew in his heart that he truly could not handle that. He was an honest dwarf, Ori, and he would not sneak around in the shadows. That was more Nori's thing.

As such when Dwalin's flirting continued during the night of the party Ori found he could not take it anymore. He had watched Dwalin flirt constantly whilst they were alone but as soon as Thorin had escaped to their table the behaviour had stopped, driving a knife through Ori's chest. It was then that Ori truly knew, Dwalin was not serious about bonding to him. When Dis moved to join them Ori found he truly could not take any more, found his footing and fled as soon as the news of Bilbo had passed from the princess' lips. He ignored Dwalin's voice that called his name and the stares that followed him; he merely bolted for the courtyard and tucked himself away into the darker corner.

His breath was coming in short gasps and each short burst caused pain to ricochet through his chest. So it was as his brothers warned him, he was young and naïve – fool to think that a dwarf such as Dwalin would choose him.

"Aulë lad you run fast!" an all too familiar voice said. Ori just about jumped out of his skin and made to dart away again but one hand braced itself against the wall beside his head and then Dwalin was oh so very close that Ori could smell the scent of melted metal. "What is going on Ori and please, do not make me ask ye again"

Ori refused to meet his gaze. How could he tell the truth of the matter? A vocal rejection would only make things worse. "Please Mister Dwalin do not ask the questions you do not want the answers to" he pleaded softly.

A low growl sounded and Ori looked up to see Dwalin's face, his mask hanging limply in his hand. Dwalin reached out a hand and removed Ori's mask, set them both gently on the floor and moved forward, capturing Ori's lips with his own. Ori balked, unsure of what to do and unwilling to make the situation more complicated than it was. His body had other ideas though and soon he was kissing Dwalin back, one hand twisting in the front of his tunic and the other wrapped around the other dwarf's neck. Dwalin ran his tongue over Ori's lips and when entrance was permitted, delved into Ori's mouth, deepening their kiss so much that Ori moaned low in his throat.

Reality however soon made its cruel existence known and Ori broke the kiss, pushing against Dwalin's chest (he completely ignored the fact that it was toned and he would rather like to run his hands all over its surface) to stop him from continuing.

"What is wrong Ori?" Dwalin asked, his voice soft once more. "You have returned to that 'Mister' business again" he added harshly, his eyes narrowing.

"I will not engage in an affair" Ori hissed angrily, shoving Dwalin back as best he could. The tattooed dwarf was twice his size after all. "I find them to be unsettling and yet all you have shown me is that is all you desire!"

Dwalin's jaw dropped. Then he set it and his eyes were ablaze with something Ori could not name. "That is how you see me?" he growled. "A dwarf who thinks of you for only the pleasures you'd offer between my sheets?"

"I . . ."

"I will tell you what you cannot see with your own eyes little scribe" Dwalin said, so much hurt in his voice that Ori wanted to whimper and hold him close. "I intend to court you Ori, brother of Nori and Dori. I wish to bond with you for the rest of our days and let me assure you that it will never be only about the physical"

This time Ori did whimper for he swore he could see something like tears in his beloved's eyes. "I have been waiting for you to tell me that since we first returned to Erebor" Ori whispered. "My brothers thought me naïve, well Dori at least"

"Dori has no room to talk" Dwalin grunted, laying a hand on Ori's hip and leaning the other against the wall. "Grumpy old goat should keep his nose out of other's business especially since I know who _he_ was running around with in his younger days"

"How?"

"Balin is a great source of knowledge, one has only to ask for the answers they seek" Dwalin said simply. He smirked at Ori, leaning forward to kiss him once more. "You are not object then to my courting of you?"

Ori whacked him on the nose for that one. "Of course not" he said sharply. "You may be my elder Dwalin but sometimes you are denser than our great King"

"Yes he is proving to be rather difficult isn't he?" Dwalin murmured, dropping his head to nuzzle in the nook between the column of Ori's throat and the juncture of his shoulder. "Once he sees Bilbo and the two have a nice – ah, _chat_ all should be fixed should it not?"

"Perhaps we could lock them in the cleaner's room!?" Ori said excitedly, flapping his hands wildly to make his point. Dwalin pulled back and stared at him incredulously. "All they need is the right push do they not?"

"As attractive as it is you trying to play matchmaker my scribe I think ye best be leaving the mischief to Kili and Fili so we can have a bit more time alone" Dwalin said heatedly, pressing his lips to Ori's once more.

-x-

Balin was an old dwarf; a very old, wise dwarf to be precise. He had lived many years and had seen many things; as such the affairs of the heart were no stranger to him. He too had dealt in the tides of love once; she had been worth every dunking he had taken. She was a beautiful dwarven lass who had been a seamstress in Erebor, called Lellyra. A sweet thing she had been, content to sit back and watch others than join in on whatever action could be had. Balin loved her for it. It had not taken long for their union to take place and soon after she was with child.

Balin had been overjoyed.

Then, as with what happened to all good things in this world, Smaug came and ripped Erebor to pieces – taking Lellyra and her unborn child with him. Balin had barely survived himself, cursing himself for being left behind. For a long time he ranted at the gods, wondering why he had been left alive when his beautiful wife and child had been taken so early and with such cruelty. He got his answer when Thorin summoned him for the quest to reclaim Erebor. Balin knew this was what Lellyra would have wanted, peace and a true home once more.

Besides someone had to make sure Thorin didn't try to be a hero and get himself killed.

So when Balin heard from Dis that Thorin was now aware of the hobbit's presence but that said hobbit was avoiding Thorin's company he was not at all pleased. He made sure Bilbo knew about it by flicking his ear when he finally managed to corner the hobbit at the table he'd been hiding at.

"Why do you hide from your feelings my friend?" Balin asked shrewdly.

"Why did you flick my ear?" Bilbo retorted, rubbing the offended spot.

"Because you are being foolish" Balin answered, as though it were the simplest thing in the world. "Truly young hobbit, do you not see how Thorin cares for you?"

"If by cares you mean that he wishes to throw me from Erebor so that wargs may feast upon my flesh then sure Thorin wants to declare his love from me from the peak of the mountain" Bilbo muttered sarcastically. "_Ouch_! Balin again?!"

"Yes, until you open your eyes and truly see Thorin for what he truly is" Balin sighed, settling himself into a nearby chair. "Did you know that our good king, despite all his wonderful qualities, cannot hold his liquor?"

Balin chuckled when Bilbo's mouth dropped open so far he could see his chin beneath his mask. "Are you making fun of me Balin?"

"No, merely giving you the facts you need" Balin replied. "Even Ori can hold alcohol better than Thorin; I know this for our good king saw fit to drink his way through the old stash of aged ale he found in Thror's chambers and I found him blabbering upon the floor like a newborn babe"

When Bilbo did not respond Balin continued. "All night he called for you, asking for a stack of letters he had locked in his drawer. Even the next morning when the hangover was fresh and his headache real he still talked constantly of you, his regret for his behaviour and his feelings towards you"

"Balin I betrayed him" Bilbo said quietly.

"Warg tits!"

". . . I beg your pardon?"

"Hmm perhaps I should have Oin check _your_ hearing master hobbit" Balin mused. "I believe I said warg tits!" he added, a little louder this time. He ignored the scandalised looks from the table next to theirs. "Now that we have that settled I feel I must enforce that you did the right thing taking the Arkenstone, had you not Thorin would have been consumed"

"The Arkenstone was Thorin's most prized possession. . ."

"And his greatest downfall!" Balin interrupted, flicking Bilbo's ear for good measure. "All I can recommend is that you talk to him, just talk to him and you will hear what you need to put your heart at ease"

"Fine but do not expect a miracle . . . _ow_! Must you keep doing that?!"

"I can't get away with doing it to my brother anymore so allow an old dwarf his moment" Balin chuckled.

Whatever the hobbit had to say next was drowned out by the tolling of a bell. Balin let out a deep sigh and hefted himself to his feet, staring down at the confused Bilbo.

"What was that for?" Bilbo squeaked.

"That is the bell that will herald Thorin's speech" Balin said. "Come, it is time you saw our king face to face once more"


	9. Chapter 8

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 8_

Thorin could not believe it. He had thought that Dis was merely trying to get him out of his brooding but a look into Dwalin's face before he disappeared after Ori told him all he needed to know. Bilbo Baggins was here amongst the halls of Erebor once more. As soon as he had realised the truth Thorin had surged to his feet and demanded that Dis show him to the hobbit, _his _hobbit. Dis had merely let out a sound that could only be classified as exasperated amusement and turned to lead him to the one who could fix everything when the bell tolled.

Thorin swore spectacularly in Khuzdul under his breath. It was signalling for his customary speech. He had no time to be making speeches! He had to find Bilbo and set things right! Or at least beg for his forgiveness for treating him as though he were lower than orcs. His head still ached from drinking that ale he'd found in his grandfather's rooms all those weeks ago. Dis had really not been sympathetic regarding that morning and he was thankful that Balin had been the one to find and nurse him rather than his brusque younger sibling; she had little patience for his hangovers.

Nevertheless Thorin found himself striding to the front of the room, his head held high and his mask covering the set line of his lips. When he reached the front of the hall he turned to face the crowd at large and lifted his mask off his face. It was a cumbersome thing to have when one was making a royal speech and they all knew it was him anyway, no point denying it now.

"Friends, my kin and all others who call Erebor home" Thorin began loudly, stretching his voice to fill the cavernous hall. "I wish to thank you all for being here tonight to celebrate my annual day of birth; it is truly an honour to have you all by my side for yet another year"

There were cheers at this and one 'long live the King!' which he was certain came from Gloin where he sat with his brother. Thorin smiled wanly, he could not truly smile until he had seen his heart's desire. "You are all very dear to me and I would sooner fight an army of orcs than let any of you or the halls of our great city fall out of the hands of dwarves!" Thorin said. "No one shall rest this kingdom from the line of Durin, not whilst we still draw breath!"

Louder cheers went up and Thorin caught sight of his two nephews catcalling and whistling. "To my nephews and heirs" he said. "I should thank them, for they have organised this night and were it not for them none of us would be here tonight nor would we be wearing such ridiculous head attire"

There were a few chuckles of laughter at that and a couple of cheers as the princes bowed low to the crowd. "Kili, Fili please note that you will be picking up guard duty for the rest of the week" Thorin added, chuckling. More laughter echoed around the room and Thorin swept the crowd, searching for that familiar gentle face. "There is one last thing I would like to say before I allow the party to continue on" he said, clearing his throat.

The crowd began to whisper amongst themselves. Few had seen Thorin look as dull as he must have looked in that moment. He could see Dwalin out of the corner of his eye, little Ori tucked into his side and Bofur side by side with Nori. Dis was holding herself regally and met his gaze ferociously but otherwise gave no indication as to where the hobbit stood.

"Erebor is our home and it was reclaimed by myself and twelve of the bravest dwarves I have ever met. Sacrifices were made even as we set out in the beginning, we knew not how it would end only that we were determined to take back our home" Thorin said softly. "One would have thought that the dragon Smaug would have been our greatest enemy"

No one spoke and Thorin could feel their gazes intensifying. "We made mistakes, once Smaug had been defeated. We – no, I allowed myself to be taken in by something that could have spelt the end for our great home were it not for the actions of our burglar"

That was when he saw it. A figure hovering at the back of the crowd with curly hair and soft boots. Shorter than other dwarves and was now pushing his way through the few others that littered the back, fleeing towards the open door. He knew that figure anywhere, despite the mask that covered his face. Bilbo Baggins. Thorin's breathing hitched and then when the whispers of his people caught his ears he cleared his throat.

"Now we can rest easy in the knowledge that once again we are home, we are safe and we are well!" Thorin said, pasting a smile upon his face with practiced ease. "Let there be music, eat, drink and be merry my fellow dwarves!"

With that said the crowd dispersed once more, talking loudly amongst themselves. Thorin seized the moment, slipped his mask back down over his features and began pushing through the crowd towards where he had seen Bilbo. He would not allow his burglar to run from him, there was so much left unsaid and too many stray ends that could fragment his heart should he not speak with him. Why would Bilbo run from him? Thorin gritted his teeth and pushed harder, he knew exactly why Bilbo ran. He had of course threatened to throw the hobbit from the walls of Erebor for the theft of the Arkenstone. Thorin wanted something much more precious than any shiny gem.

He refused to lose it twice.

-x-

Bilbo had hovered at the bag of the crowd with Balin, watching as a lone figure made its way to the front of the room. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain. Bilbo's heart gave a painful lurch as he came into full view. His mask was sleek and mottled with black, grey and white fur. It had a pointed snout and small ears. Unlike Bifur's badger mask this was rounder and Bilbo realised what it was. A wolf mask, like the ones found in the Moria mountain ranges. Appropriate. Alpha males of the wolves were vicious, loyal and stubborn. In a word, they were Thorin. Then the mask fell away and Bilbo's breathing caught. There he was. Thorin was as handsome as he remembered, braided neat beard and deep blue eyes that looked as though they had been cut from the sapphires hoarded in the mines of Erebor.

Thorin began to speak and Bilbo zoned out, not really paying attention to what was being said. He could do nothing but stare silently at Thorin, the dwarf he had written letter after letter begging for forgiveness. The dwarf he still had nightmares about, watching him fall under the blades of orcs and goblins. The dwarf he dreamed of late at night with whispers, heated flesh and loving touches. The dwarf he had betrayed. Suddenly Bilbo found he could not be in this place anymore. His heart was aching and he could tell by Thorin's stance that the King had clearly forgotten about him, despite what he had been told. Bilbo should have known really, it really was time for him to return to the Shire as he had planned.

It was sealed when Thorin said, much to his pain, "We made mistakes, once Smaug had been defeated. We – no, I allowed myself to be taken in by something that could have spelt the end for our great home were it not for the actions of our burglar" he announced.

Bilbo fled.

He ran faster than he had ever thought possible. Past Balin who reached out to him. Past Dwalin and Ori who merely looked astonished as he whipped past. Away from the calls of Bofur and Nori. He ran for he could not bear to hear his name mentioned in hatred amongst the halls of Erebor. He would not survive it he knew. He ran down the stairs of the courtyard and found himself in a large garden, filled with small shrubs and a large tree at its centre. To the tree is where he ran, zipping around behind its large trunk and sinking down at its roots, breathing hard and holding back the dry sobs that threatened to burst forth.

"My eyes and ears did not deceive me" a soft voice murmured. One he knew all too well from his dreams, from his nightmares. Bilbo staggered to his feet and turned. "You are here, Bilbo Baggins" said Thorin Oakenshield, removing his mask as he did so.

"Only to say my last farewell" Bilbo said woodenly. He had rehearsed this speech over and over again. He could say it. He _would_!

"Do you fear me?"

"I . . . what?"

Thorin moved forward, reaching out for Bilbo's mask and removing it. The spark of hurt that went across the king's face when Bilbo recoiled was something that the hobbit could have lived without seeing. "So you do fear me. It is no more than I deserve" Thorin said shamefully, dropping the mask into Bilbo's hands. "You were the bravest of us all and I threatened to throw you from the top of this very mountain"

"An adept punishment for my own betrayal" Bilbo said coldly. He turned away; just looking at Thorin caused him pain.

"Then perhaps I should throw myself over these walls"

"What . . ."

"I betrayed you did I not? The contract states that the leader of the Company shall not threaten the lives of any under his care" Thorin explained, turning his own mask over and over in his hands. "I broke contract and, worse, I broke your trust – that which I had worked so hard to earn in the first place"

"I rather think I worked harder to earn yours" Bilbo spat.

He glared at Thorin, only to see a resigned smile on the face of a once stubborn king. "You saved my life, many times over. I know it was you who slew Azog at the Battle of the Five Armies. It was you who dragged Fili, bleeding and injured, to safety. You who threatened to tie Kili up if he did not stay with his brother. And it was you, Bilbo Baggins who garnered the help of the elves, who distrust us greatly, for medical help for a dwarf who had shown you little kindness"

"I fulfilled my side of the contract, nothing more, nothing less"

"No!" Thorin said sharply, surging forward. He stopped short when Bilbo pressed himself flush against the tree. "Even in my darkest hour you would still have thrown yourself upon that blade had it meant my survival"

"I did" Bilbo corrected. "I have the scar to prove it" he added, a hint of a challenge in his voice.

Thorin's face nearly crumpled and he slumped, a shell of his former self. Pity surged into Bilbo and he wanted to reach out, to make sure that Thorin would not fade from his sight. "So you are injured because of me and your spirit, that which so attracted me in the first place, has vanished from my sight" he muttered. "And I deserve every last bit of it"

_Did he just say attracted_, Bilbo wondered. He shook his head, as though clearing it of water. "The gold sickness tainted your mind" he said softly. "You became a shell of your former self, much as you are now Thorin Oakenshield. Have you allowed the treasure to take your mind once more?"

"Nothing in that treasure chamber shall ever hold my mind for more than a second" Thorin replied forcefully. "There are greater things upon this land then gold and silver my hobbit"

"I know that, do you?" Bilbo asked sharply. _He called me his hobbit_, his mind screamed.

This time Thorin stepped forward and Bilbo did not flinch. He merely stared Thorin down, defiance in his eyes and determination in his posture. He was not afraid of the dwarf king, make no mistake. Rather he was afraid _for _the dwarf king. Bilbo refused to watch Thorin become sick with greed anymore. But when the dark haired dwarf bent his head and gently kissed him Bilbo panicked, eyes flaring open at the soft lips upon his own.

When Thorin drew back and caught sight of the shock in Bilbo's eyes he laughed mirthlessly. "Do you now understand little hobbit?" he asked hoarsely, stepping back and running his hands through his hair. "I could have very well thrown away the key to my soul; in fact I would go as far as to say that I have. None but you shall ever hold my affection, no precious gem or earthly metal is worth as much"

Bilbo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He had thought, at one time, that perhaps Thorin did feel for him but to hear it from the object of his affection was surreal. It appeared that Kili, Fili and Balin had been right after all. But Bilbo, try as he might, could not shake the hurt. The pain in Thorin's eyes was like daggers in Bilbo's soul, the guilt festering within the dwarf was causing Bilbo pain. He wanted to hug Thorin close and never let go and yet . . .

Bilbo slipped his hand into the pocket of his long over coat and drew out a leather pouch, pulling at the drawstring and upending the contents into his hand. Thorin gasped as the great Arkenstone of Erebor fell out into the hobbit's hand and began twinkling in the moonlight. Bilbo extended his hand.

"This belongs to you my king" he said softly. If Thorin took it now then Bilbo would leave for the Shire. Failing that, he had no idea where this would go. "I have no need for priceless riches"

"The Arkenstone" Thorin breathed. He shook his head and then groaned. Then he reached out a shaking hand and took the stone from Bilbo's hand. That single movement broke Bilbo's heart into tiny fragments, as though a rock had been thrown through a window. "The great heart of Erebor" Thorin continued, holding it at eye level. Bilbo could not stop the tears and closed his eyes against the sight.

His eyes flashed open once more when a loud _splash _echoed throughout the night. Thorin was standing a few feet away, at the bank of the nearby pond, watching as the Arkenstone sank into the depths of the water body. Bilbo gasped, running forward to stand side by side with the dwarf.

"Thorin that is your most prized possession!" he exclaimed.

"Nay little hobbit, that title belongs to you" Thorin returned. He sighed, closing his eyes. When he turned to Bilbo his eyes were open once more and damp with moisture. He reached out a thumb and brushed away Bilbo's own tears. "I do not expect you to ever forgive and forget my burglar, but remember this. You are the light of my darkened path, make no mistake"

"Thorin . . ." Bilbo breathed. "The letters!" he exclaimed. "If you had read my letters . . ."

"I locked them away. I feared that they would warn me away from your presence"

Bilbo gaped at him then, quite to his surprise, surged forward, grabbed Thorin by his tunic and pulled his head down to kiss him fiercely. Thorin did not pull back but instead, wrapped his arm around the small of Bilbo's back and pulled him into a deeper embrace. Bilbo mewled when Thorin's tongue grazed his lips and he allowed entrance, toying with Thorin's tongue using his own. When they broke apart for oxygen, Bilbo flicked Thorin's nose. The great King of Erebor let out a strangled noise and pouted at Bilbo, something that the hobbit found most adorable.

"What was that for?"

"For not reading my letters and for drinking yourself blind using your grandfather's stash of decade old ale" Bilbo chastised. When Thorin stared at him incredulously Bilbo glared. "Do you even know what aged ale can do to a person, especially one who cannot hold their liquor!?"

"You've been talking to Balin" Thorin groaned, relaxing slightly.

"I've been talking to everyone" Bilbo corrected with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mask is appropriate my hobbit"

Bilbo chuckled. "I did not understand it myself until Beorn explained its significance. I guess I truly am a caracal of the Western Plains"

"They viciously protect those closes to them, naturally that is you" Thorin said softly.

Bilbo's mask was indeed that of a caracal. The smaller felines lived in the deserts of the Western Plains, with pointed ears and small snouts. They were often dusty red in colour or a pale brown, the latter in this case for Bilbo. The ears of the mask were triangular and quite large, with black tips at the top. Bilbo was quite proud of this mask.

They were silent for a moment before Thorin leaned down and kissed him hungrily, biting slightly at Bilbo's lower lip. The king pulled away to stare hopefully at the hobbit. "Stay in Erebor" he whispered, tracing Bilbo's jawline with his fingers. "Allow me to court you publicly" he pleaded. "If you return now I do not think I could handle it"

Bilbo flicked his nose again. "That was the most foolish thing I've ever heard" he admonished. He smiled. "I will stay, under one condition"

"Name it!"

"You explain to me what exactly is the difference between courting and this so called public courting" Bilbo said, looking vexed.

Thorin chuckled, ducking his head to kiss Bilbo again. They drew apart when a cough could be heard and Thorin released Bilbo and turned to face their interrupter. A man stood there, cloaked in black and holding a thin, dangerous blade in one hand. In one quick sweep he had brought the handle of the blade flying upwards in an uppercut that floored Thorin, who had not been expecting the blow. Bilbo let out a cry and flew to Thorin's side, whose cheek was now bleeding.

"Apologies for the interruption, your majesty" the man drawled sarcastically. "But tonight you shall meet your end"


	10. Chapter 9

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 9_

Thorin glared at his attacker. A human in his kingdom?! How had Nori missed that? Furthermore, a human _assassin_ hell bent on killing him. Wonderful. He could feel Bilbo's fingers twisting into the soft fabric of his sleeves and cursed the gods that he had chosen to go without armour this night. He would not allow harm to come to Bilbo, not after he had just got him. Thorin was no fool. He knew that assassins would take care of eyewitnesses in order to prevent collateral damage. Bilbo fell under that category.

He steeled his nerves and met the dead eyes of the assassin. What cause would bring a human to Erebor?

"You are either brave or foolish to attempt to assassinate a dwarf king in his own kingdom" Thorin said, struggling to his feet and drawing Orcrist. He pulled Bilbo behind his body and stared down his opponent.

"Neither" the man replied. "I am to do my duty and claim my reward, that is all"

Thorin's heart thumped. His duty? A hired assassin? "Who sent you?" he asked. He needed more time, some way to get Bilbo out of harm's way so that he could alert the royal guards. "Who would have my head?"

"Does it matter oh King?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. If I am to die I would prefer to know who had a hand in my demise" Thorin said easily.

"There are those who are displeased with how Dale was forgotten in the destruction of Smaug" the man said.

"A citizen of Dale" Thorin breathed.

So that was this all about. True though it was that Erebor and the line of Durin had sworn to protect the small village from invaders it was also true that Smaug had attacked too fast and too hard, the dwarves had little time to save their own lives let alone rescue the humans and dwarves who lived in Dale. Not a day went by that Thorin did not regret the needless bloodshed spilled in that village, knowing full well that it had been his own kin's greediness that had bought the monster to their door. Retribution it seemed, rode on swift wings.

Bilbo's hand closed around the free one he had, using it restrain his hobbit. The last thing Thorin wanted was Bilbo to act rashly. Assassins were famed for carrying poisoned blades, he was lucky he had only been struck with the handle. He would not lose Bilbo so soon; he'd rather die than allow that to happen. Thorin chewed on his tongue, where were the others? Surely they must have noticed their distinct absence. If he knew his nephews and he knew them well, they would be bound to get curious and seek out what was going on.

"Now Thorin Oakenshield, you _die_!" the man hissed, lunging with his blade.

Thorin threw up Orcrist, blocking the attack and stumbling a little. The man held quite strength behind his lean frame and as such Bilbo was knocked backwards. Thorin pushed the assassin back, parrying another cheap shot before swinging Orcrist around – only to collide once more with steel and an almighty _clang! _Grudgingly Thorin bared his teeth, this human was good. He had dealt with assassins before, many were only good until they were caught and they lost the element of surprise. Not so with this one. He was cool, calm and seemed to not be concerned that there was a witness.

_He's going to kill Bilbo once he's done with you, _a voice sang inside his head. Thorin glared. _Not if I slit his throat first, _he thought viciously.

The assassin attacked again, this time launching a handful of throwing knives in his direction. Thorin blocked two with his blade and saw Bilbo throw himself to the ground, narrowly avoiding the third knife. So, Thorin grimaced, he was aiming to take Bilbo out while his back was turned. Clever this one was. Thorin ran forward, swinging Orcrist towards the assassin's head, who ducked and aimed a kick designed to floor its victim. Thorin managed to leap back at the last second and stumbled, bringing up Orcrist just as the blade of the assassin came flying towards his throat. That was too close for comfort.

"You're going to have to work harder than that" Thorin said loftily. "There is no way I will die tonight, nor shall I allow you to harm a hair on the hobbit's head"

The assassin skittered backwards, straightening and tipping his head to one side. "You protect this creature, though it is not of your race?" he asked softly. He chuckled. "Oh but of course! He is your consort is he not? I should have known, no king will ever truly sacrifice themselves for the lives of those beyond their kin"

"Consort!" Bilbo sputtered.

"You would do well not to question me" Thorin hissed, shooting Bilbo a pleading look. _Run, _he thought hard, _run and do not look back! _When the hobbit just stared back at him defiantly Thorin sighed angrily. "I repeat my question, who sent you!?"

"It matters not but I suppose what I can tell you is that one should never trust a stray cat" the man said softly.

A stray cat? What in Mahal's name did that mean? Thorin deepened his frown and flexed his fingers about the handle of Orcrist. It mattered not seconds later for the assassin rushed him again and their blades were flying against each other, the sounds of clashing steel breaking the night and short gasps of breath coming from both parties. Thorin was beginning to understand just how much trouble he was in, this man was _very _good. Almost up to his standard.

Better than him, Thorin mentally corrected when the assassin's leg shot out and floored him. He landed on his back, hard, and he groaned loudly in pain. He ignored the small frightened whimper that came from the direction of where Bilbo lay. Suddenly the assassin was on him, a knee pushed into his chest and the blade at his throat. Thorin struggled a little, he dared not cut himself upon the steel – he still feared it was poisoned.

"I am going to enjoy killing you Thorin, son of Thrain" the man said, an almost gentle tone to his voice. Thorin opened his mouth to spit a curse but the assassin beat him to it. "It should help you know that the man who bought your demise was aided by a dwarf from inside your walls, one you would never suspect"

Thorin's eyes widened and his struggling ceased. "Impossible" he breathed.

"Now king you shall . . ."

Whatever the assassin was going to say was cut off when a body collided with his, sending the human flying through the air and his blade flying into the air and landing by the river. Bilbo stood over Thorin, Sting in his hand and a hard expression on his face. Thorin scrambled backwards and found his feet, sweeping Orcrist up into his hands.

"You even scratch his skin and I will remove yours" Bilbo hissed, looking very much like an angry, spitting cat.

"A hobbit, a creature with no fighting experience pitted against myself, a master assassin?" the man mused. He got up and drew a wicked looking dagger from his belt, serrated and deadly looking. "So protective of your alpha, he would sooner throw you off this mountain than protect you if it came to his own life!"

Thorin paled, this man had no idea how accurate his words might have been were the King still consumed by sickness. Times, luckily, had changed. Bilbo scoffed, tightening his grip on Sting and backing up slightly so he could be closer to Thorin.

"You know nothing of Thorin, what right have you to judge" Bilbo said calmly. "I trust Thorin and I know for certain that he would give his life for mine just as I would do the same for him. Yes it is true that you could very easily kill me I do not deny it but perhaps you should question why I still stand against you?"

"Fool!"

"I rather think that would be yourself" Bilbo replied. "Whilst you were busy fighting Thorin and paying attention to me you forgot to be aware of your surroundings"

"You . . ."

The human was caught off guard for the second time that night when a poleaxe came flying towards his head, wielded by a very angry looking Bifur. Thorin let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in as the assassin was thrown back against a nearby tree and Bifur leapt upon him, shouting angrily in Khuzdul. Bilbo hurried forward, slipping through Thorin's outstretched fingers and offered Bifur a coil of rope he'd had somewhere amongst his person. When he caught sight of Thorin's glare Bilbo shrugged, completely unfazed.

"You will want him for interrogation and he should have a full trial" the hobbit explained as Thorin were slower than his nephews.

Bifur, having finished trussing the prisoner to the tree turned to Thorin and said; "**_A lucky scrape your majesty_**"

"I should like to know how you gained entrance to my castle" Thorin growled, moving forward and pulling the black face mask off the man. He was met with grey eyes, slight stubble and a defiant jaw line. "Speak!"

When the man said nothing Thorin turned to Bifur. "He had a dwarven accomplice, find Nori and get him on it" he instructed. "He also mentioned something about stray cats"

Bifur paled, his poleaxe hanging limp in his grip. "**_Bofur. . ._**" he murmured.

Bilbo frowned. "I hardly think Bofur would be an accomplice to this my friend" he said gently.

Bifur waved it off and started forward, pulling Thorin away to one side. "**_Bofur and Nori – together_**" he said.

"Yes I am aware, I am not as dense as my beloved sister thinks"

"**_The cat masked dwarf tried to steal Bofur. My cousin is oblivious for he has feelings for Nori. I saw cat mask heading towards cousin and Nori just before I left. Had a bad feeling about you_**"

"What is the name of this dwarf?" Thorin growled, tugging Bilbo to his side.

Bifur looked ill. "**_Huran. He is violinist_**" he said. "**_I feel a dangerous side to him_**"

-x-

_Meanwhile . . . _

Bofur had slipped away from the band once more, slinking over to be by Nori's side whilst Thorin made his speech. In the aftermath he had watched from afar as their great King caught sight of Bilbo and disappeared away into the darkening night, out the doors that would lead to the courtyard. In an unspoken alliance the members of the Company set about distracting the rest of the crowd from Thorin's sudden disappearance. It was really long overdue this courting of Thorin and Bilbo. Bofur had heard Balin say that if it had not ended soon he himself would have ridden to the Shire and dragged the hobbit back kicking and screaming.

Bofur had cheerfully offered to bring his rope.

As the party kicked back up again Bofur leaned over to Nori who beat him to speaking. "What do you want with me?" he whispered. "For us?" he corrected as an afterthought.

"To be honest my sweet, I had not thought it through" Bofur murmured, keeping his body close to that of his lover. "I'd rather like to experiment first, see how things go if that is amenable to you?"

He couldn't accurately describe the relief he had felt when Nori nodded. "I would like to be able to prove to Dori that we are serious before public courtship takes place. Mahal above, he's going to give himself a heart attack if he's not careful" he said.

Bofur chuckled. "He'd have a heart attack if he knew what I had planned for the rest of our evening" he whispered teasingly, laughing harder when Nori crossed his arms in an obvious pout.

Before Bofur had a chance to comfort his lover he noticed Huran walking quickly towards them. Bofur turned to greet his friend cheerfully and found his heart being cut from his body when Huran purposefully ignored him, lunged forward and tackled Nori to the floor. The crowd erupted into chaos, panic surging through and Bofur's hand flew to the dagger he kept at his side. He had little to time to draw it though before Huran had dragged Nori up by his hair and held the blade against his throat.

Women screamed and backed away against the wall. Huran grabbed the edge of his mask and yanked the cat mask away from his face. "If I spy any of you making movements I will slit his throat!" he bellowed. He turned to face Bombur who had been searching for Bifur. "You! Fatty! Close the doors and barricade them!" he growled. "_Now_!" he added when Bombur hesitated.

Bofur gave his brother a barely perceptible jerk of his head. He didn't want to push Huran, not whilst his blade still danced at Nori's throat. Once he was certain Bombur was obliging Bofur turned back to face Huran. There was a look in his eyes that Bofur recognised. Desperation and yet there was a flicker of calm hidden in those hazel eyes. Bofur raised his hands, signalling that he was unarmed and removed his mask so he could face Huran.

"Let him go" he said calmly, much more so than he felt at least. He wanted this frantic beating of heart to cease; he needed Nori back in his arms. Sooner rather than later. "You don't have to do this you know"

"Don't do anything stupid" Balin added, coming up next to Bofur. His hands were also lifted above his head.

Out of the corner of his eye Bofur could see the other members of the Company reacting, having all removed their masks. Oin and Gloin were glaring ferociously at the situation, yet the latter managed to have a firm grip on a struggling Dori who looked wild eyed and panicked, clawing the air and trying to get to his younger brother. Kili and Fili stood stock still beside their mother, none of them daring to move. Every so often Dis' eyes would flick to where Thorin had disappeared too. Nearby Dwalin was holding little Ori close to his chest, the young scribe shaking with fear and concern. The tattooed chief of guards looked ready to crack a few skulls himself. Bifur was nowhere to be seen.

"You do not understand why this has to be done then" Huran sneered. He tightened his grip on the dagger and stared at Bofur meaningfully. "You could have had me! Yet you chose to pass me over for this good for nothing thief!"

"Shut up!" Dori bellowed.

Ori whimpered and Dwalin's glare only intensified. Bofur bit down on his lip, he could not react or else Huran could slit Nori's throat. "You never offered your affections Huran" he said slowly. "I had no idea you had such feelings for me"

"He will never care for you the way I do" Huran spat bitterly.

Nori was struggling now, his mask askew and Bofur could see the fear in his lover's eyes. If anything this made the pit in his stomach widen further. "There is no need for this public spectacle" he pleaded. "Let Nori go and we can discuss this further, you and I – alone"

"It's too late for him, he is _involved_!" Huran snarled. "I saw you and him in the courtyard! He was feeling you up like some barely of age dwarrow!"

"If you had a pair of eyes in that thick skull of yours you would have seen that we were both involved!" Nori cried. "_Ack_!"

Huran had pressed the blade ever so slightly against Nori's skin, a small trickle of blood running down the pale column of skin. Bofur's hands began to sweat, what did Huran want him to do!? Renounce Nori even after he'd claimed the other dwarf in private? It would be absurd, Huran must know as much if he truly saw them. Dwarves rarely showed affection to others and when they did, it was genuine and not easily retracted. Beside him Balin seemed to be calm and yet there was confusion dancing behind those elderly eyes of his.

"Who is your accomplice and what is their plan?" the white haired dwarf asked.

"There is no accomplice!" Huran shouted.

"There is" Balin replied simply. "Else you would have challenged Nori to an honour duel; a public execution would achieve you nothing but a nice bed in the dungeons"

Huran mouthed silently and then smiled sickeningly. "Perhaps the doors are rather not to keep others out but to keep others in" he muttered.

In his peripheral vision Bofur saw Dis' face drain of colour and her eyes narrow dangerously. "What have you done?" she asked quietly. "What did you do!?" she screeched, lurching forward. Kili and Fili instantly wrapped their arms around her, the eldest tight lipped and the youngest whispering soothing words in her ear. Then Dis' eyes bulged. "Who did you hire? Traitor, _traitor_!" her cries were intensifying.

Bofur's heart dropped like a stone. This was an assassination attempt on Thorin? He ground back on his molars, lifting a hand to cover the hilt of his dagger. So this was it, to kill two birds with one stone. Keep them away from Thorin and Huran could exact his cruel justice unto Nori and Bofur. The realisation made the sick feeling in his gut increase tenfold; this was getting out of hand and quickly. They had no cards to play, either could get Nori or Thorin killed.

"Take me instead" Bofur said suddenly, removing his hand from the dagger on his hip.

He stepped forward tediously, hands splayed in front of him. If Huran's devotion towards him was indeed genuine and really, now he thought about the other dwarf's behaviour as of late everything did make more sense, it seemed that way then perhaps he could use to his advantage. Lure Huran away from the others and make an opening so Dis or Dwalin could get to Thorin at the rush.

"What?" Nori whispered. "Bofur, don't!"

"Don't be stupid!" Dwalin hissed.

"You would take his place?" Huran asked, ignoring the others. An innocent gleam sparkled in his eyes. "Why?"

"I want him safe and I want you safe as well Huran. No one knows this city better than I. I declare on my honour as a dwarf that I will get you out of here. Nor will I forget you once you are safe from Erebor"

It seemed to be working thus far, Huran's grip was slackening. "I thought you cared not for me" he whispered.

"You are a great friend and I am sure that I could learn to care more deeply, given time" Bofur explained. "Nori and I are close but I could be close with you, leave him behind"

"Once the job is done we can!"

"There is no need for Thorin to die" Bofur whispered. "What has he done to you to warrant such hatred?"

"He took my honour and now, I will take _his_ life"


	11. Chapter 10

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 10_

_Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, sat on his throne, drumming his fingers upon the arm. Beside him his advisors, of whom Balin was chief, hovered – all with serious expressions on their faces. Dwalin stood before Thorin, arms crossed and a black thundercloud of a glare pasted across his face. The scratching of quill on parchment affirmed that Ori too was close by._

_"You are certain of your facts Dwalin?" Thorin asked heavily. "Dismissal without evidence is something we cannot afford; Dain would have my kingdom faster than Smaug"_

_"Aye, of course I am sure" Dwalin grunted, handing Thorin a small bag. "Nori found that little treasure trove under our guest's mattress"_

_Thorin peered inside, stiffened at what lay inside the cloth bag and then faced Dwalin once more. He nodded and Dwalin stalked away. The King sighed. He had rather hoped that the rumours running around about this particular dwarf were not to be true and yet, here in his hands, was the proof. This was going to put strain on relations between himself and his people, he could see it now._

_Dwalin had returned, one large hand steering a stocky dwarf who Thorin now knew was called Huran, son of Furan. Thorin closed his eyes; this was going to be difficult to say the least._

_"I do not need to be lead thank you!" Huran huffed at Dwalin. "Son of Fundin or no, you are not my guard dog!"_

_Dwalin looked like he would very much use the other dwarf for battle axe practice but a quick glare from his elder brother put to rest any ideas. Thorin cleared his throat. "Enough" he said softly. "Huran I am sure you are aware of the rumours that are circling about Erebor"_

_The dwarf chuckled. "Aye of course your majesty, one would have to be deaf not to hear and even then . . ." he trailed off. "Why is it that you have called me here?"_

_"Did you know that the Firebeard clan to the north sent threats by raven last week?" Thorin queried, steepling his fingers. "They warned us if they did not receive their reward for assisting in the quest they would blow up the lower most mines, thus signalling the destruction of our great city"_

_"I was not aware, no"_

_"But of course you are aware that it is forbidden to keep personal explosives without the knowledge of the King" Thorin continued, tossing the large leather bag to the floor between him and Huran. "Nori found some rather interesting trinkets beneath your bed whilst you were busy with the members of the band"_

_Huran's jaw twitched. "You had your henchmen paw through my things?" he asked tightly. "That is grounds for a vote of lack of confidence in your rule, sire" this last part was added rather sarcastically._

_Thorin bit down on his tongue. The dwarf had a point. "Yet you do not deny that you had the explosives?" he asked finally. "Very well then . . ." he trailed off, turning to have a silent conversation with Balin who had his eyebrows raised. "Huran" he spoke, getting to his feet. "You have been a loyal dwarf since your arrival and yet I cannot allow the presence of illicit substances in my kingdom"_

_"I . . ."_

_"As such I strip you of your place amongst the miners and I will delegate you to being a part of the band and the archive assistant until further notice" Thorin said heavily. Huran paled, such an act would certainly make other's question his ability as a male dwarf. Most archivists were female, with the exception of Ori. This was a blow to his ego if there ever was one. "It is a lenient sentence my friend" Thorin explained. "My grandfather would have had you thrown from these walls"_

-x-

Nori couldn't believe his ears, he wasn't sure he wanted to either. He can't have just heard Bofur, cheerful, happy Bofur agree to go with this crazy dwarf. He clearly didn't just hear his Bofur, his fun-loving and cheeky lover; agree to take his place as Huran's captive. Perhaps he ought to get an ear trumpet.

"Take me instead" Bofur repeated.

Alright so he wasn't going deaf. Nori gritted his teeth. He was going to kill Bofur when this was over. So help him if Nori had to resurrect him just to kill him then Bofur was in serious trouble. Putting himself in harm's way was not solving anything! Just wait until he was free . . . . _oooh_ Bofur was going to get it. Nori winced. Great. Now he had that pleading look in his eyes and he could feel his anger subsiding away. He wanted to stay angry at him!

_Stop making my life more difficult you stubborn excuse for a dwarf!, _he raged silently.

The blade pressed against his throat and Nori swallowed the cry of fear that danced on the tip of his tongue. He was not afraid to die. He was afraid to die in front of those he loved, to have his life ebb slowly away whilst hearing their anguish was something he would not take. He had watched their grandfather do it. Nori refused to be the same.

"We're going to do this nice and easy okay Huran?" Bofur soothed, stepping forward. "You're going to let Nori go and he's going to run to your left alright, towards his brother okay? Then you can have me alright lad?"

The blade lowered but a fraction. Nori dared to let out a breath and then felt Huran's grip on his arm slacken before he was roughly shoved to the left. His feet caught in one of the cracks and he tumbled, falling spreadeagled on the hard floor. One look back into Bofur's face and the determined blaze in his eyes sent Nori scrabbling backwards until Dori's arms came around his shoulders and the frantic whispers in his ear.

Huran's arm shot out and gripped at Bofur's wrist, Nori could practically see the nails biting into his lover's flesh. Bofur, to his credit, did not wince. That painful feeling increased tenfold in his chest. This was what true fear felt like, Nori realised. Watching someone dear to you being threatened. The knife in Huran's hand shook and he held it in front of Bofur's face, waving it with deadly accuracy.

"There is no need for blades anymore" Bofur soothed, holding up a placating hand.

"Once we're out of here then we can talk about that"

"Brother please!" Bombur pleaded suddenly.

"You shut up!" Huran shrieked, yanking on Bofur's wrist.

When the miner winced a cold hand enclosed around Nori's insides. That was the arm that Bofur had nearly lost in the Battle of the Five Armies. It was still healing for Mahal's sake and the wrong movement could mean . . . Nori's heart began to thump in a panic. This was not good, not good at all! Dori's grip was tight about his shoulders and all Nori wanted to do was throw his brother off and charge at Huran. Except that Nori had only his small dagger upon his person, it would be useless against Huran's much larger blade. There was also no way any of them could reach the armoury, not without Huran seeing at least. They were officially stuck.

"Come, we are leaving" Huran said quietly. He gestured to Bofur. "You will go in front so the others will not be foolish enough to attack. One wrong move and I could gut you like a deer"

_No! _Nori's mind screamed. Bofur was complying and Nori wanted to scream aloud until his throat bled and his voice went hoarse. He had only just got Bofur; he couldn't watch him leave so soon! As the pair moved towards the large doors that would lead into the hall of the front gates Nori began to quietly struggle, murmuring Bofur's name under his breath. He could see Kili and Fili's posture, he could sense their desire to run and help the beloved miner.

That was when it happened. Nori saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned, seeing a masked dwarf flitting through the tightly packed crowd. He or she was headed towards the escaping Bofur and Huran. Nori's throat went dry; if Huran saw him then Bofur was as good as dead! It appeared it was worse though when he got a closer look at the masked dwarf. It was most certainly a male dwarf and they were wearing an otter mask. And he held in his hand two flaming matches.

"Get back!" Dori bellowed. "He's got a match, everyone get _back!_"

Nori saw Dwalin drag Ori away quickly and Bofur, who had heard the cry turned with wide eyes and then as soon as he and Nori locked eyes he reacted. He aimed a low kick to Huran's knee, flooring the other dwarf with ease and pounced at the otter masked dwarf with a yell. One of the matches flew into the air as Bofur tackled the dwarf to the ground and stamped the other out with his boot. The flaming match landed on a nearby table, bursting into deadly flames. Screams and shouts broke the air and Nori finally threw Dori off him, surging forward to where Bofur and the otter were fighting.

Nori let out a warning yell as Huran tried to lunge for Bofur, throwing himself forward and tackling the other dwarf to the ground. Huran struggled under his grip, the blade came up and nicked his forearm slightly. Nori hissed but before Huran could do much beside cut his arm Dori was upon them, bearing down like a great beast from the north. He pulled Nori from the dwarf and slammed his fist into Huran's face. Blood spurted everywhere as Huran's nose broke and a sickening _crunch_ echoed.

"That's for threatening my little brother you scum!" Dori snarled, bending and lifting the dwarf. He slammed him into the stone wall, looking feral in his anger. It was though he had not aged a day. A knee came up and connected with Huran's groin, wrestling a shout of pain from the dwarf's lips. "And that's for threatening my little brother's partner!" Dori hissed. "And _that!" _He slammed another fist into Huran's chest. "Is for ruining a good party!"

Huran was groaning in pain, blood dripping off his face and Nori was sure he had a broken rib or two. Dori released him and turned just as Balin started calling for water to douse the spreading blaze. Nori turned just in time to see the otter masked dwarf throw Bofur off rather unceremoniously. Bofur let fly a horrendous yell of pain, hitting the floor hard just as his injured arm fell limply by his side and his lifeblood started to cascade down it. Nori felt his face drain of his own life blood and then he was stumbling towards his lover, sinking to his knees and pulling the dwarf's head into his lap.

"Bofur!" he pleaded. "Stay awake alright! Are you alright?!"

"Aye my sweet, I'm fine" Bofur said softly. He offered a weak smile. "That great git jabbed his knife into my healing wound, it's just a scratch"

Nori heard a scuffling noise and looked up to Dwalin apprehending the otter, a gleeful glare upon his features. The tattooed dwarf was getting way too much satisfaction out of this. Then again all interrogations were handed his way for a reason, the ginger haired dwarf reasoned. Dori was by his side once more and instructing Bofur to lift his arm as best he could.

Nori's face went pastier than parchment when his lover uttered; "I can't, my apologies Master Dori but I do believe I cannot feel my arm"

Dori's face twists into something his little brother cannot read and then there is a smoky haze amongst the room as the fires are extinguished. More cries break the air as Thorin returns, anger ablaze and a hobbit by his side. Dori is grumbling under his breath and Nori cannot say how grateful he is for some sense of normality, because his world is breaking into tiny pieces. His lover's injured arm is reinjured and now worse, Nori wished for the pain because that calm smile on his lover's face is more than he can stand.

"Things will be alright Nori, my sweet" Bofur said quietly, reaching his good arm around to interlace his fingers with Nori's. "Your brother's healing skills are profound"

"Just hush" Nori whispered, dropping his head to press his forehead against Bofur's. "Please, just . . ." he trailed off.

The silence was deafening but at least Bofur was in his arms. Silence meant that Nori could pretend it wasn't happening.

-x-

As soon as Dis had seen Thorin back amongst them she had felt her chest relax, a great weight lifted from her shoulders. She waited until he had finished uttering orders to Dwalin and Balin before heading quickly towards him. She had lost one brother, she wasn't about to lose Thorin too. He saw her coming and offered a weak smile and then he was hugging her, holding her close to his chest and whispering soothing words in her ear, just like when they were younger.

"_Menu tessu _Dis" Thorin whispered in her ear. "I will not leave you just yet"

"Good" Dis chuckled, drawing back and wiping away the stray tear that fell. "Because then I would have to rule Erebor and Aulë forbid that should happen"

"It's not like you don't half rule already Mother" Fili chimed in, appearing at her elbow, Kili in tow as always. He directed a cheeky grin at his uncle. "That's not allowed again okay Uncle? You had Kili here in a right state, panicking like a newborn he was"

"I was not!" Kili smarted indignantly, crossing his arms. "It was you who went whiter than Gandalf's beard oh brother"

"If we are talking of who was more scared little dwarfling I must say that you would take the cake"

"Was it not you who noticed Thorin was missing first and got all shrill when you ran to mother?"

"Enough!" Bilbo's voice broke in. He raised an eyebrow at the two brothers who both stared back at him sheepishly. "Both of you are to behave, I'm sure your mother and Thorin have plenty to be worrying about without you two adding to the mix" he warned, hands on hips.

"Act like the mature princes I know you can be please dears" Dis sighed, massaging her temple with one hand.

Thorin chuckled and wrapped an arm around Dis' shoulders, drawing her into his side for a friendly hug. "You lot are as crazy as Radagast and Gandalf with the way you all carry on" he said, chuckling deeply when Dis prodded him in the ribs. "But I would not trade you for the world"

"I must say though" Dis mused. "Bilbo has a very efficient way of reining you two in" she said, directing a fond smile at her sons. "The only other I can imagine doing so would perhaps be . . ." she trailed off.

"Frerin" Thorin finished softly. He smiled, reaching out a hand to grip Bilbo's tightly. "I couldn't agree with your more my dear sister"

Their private moment was interrupted however by Ori and Dwalin, the former bouncing on his heels with nerves and the latter wearing a grim faced expression. Thorin released his sister and partner, turning to face his head of guards and the royal scribe. Fili and Kili's stances changed in a split second, their backs straightening and expressions tightening. Bless their hearts; those two at least knew when it was time to be serious.

"Bifur brought the human assassin to the dungeons" Dwalin said gruffly, crossing his arms. "He has not spoken a word since then. As for that scum Huran he's got a few breaks in his body but nothing another beating won't fix"

Dis levelled Dwalin with a gaze. "That will be up to Bofur and Nori" she warned him. "Should they wish to press charges"

"He is in cahoots with the otter mask" Ori piped up. "The two were arguing in Khuzdul as they were taken away, I heard them"

"We'd be glad to offer an assistance we can to get to the bottom of this" Fili offered gravely. Kili could only nod, looking very tight lipped. Both were fond of Nori and Bofur, their temperaments were similar after all.

"I should rather like to know who wore that otter mask" Dis growled.

"That's where it gets interesting" Dwalin muttered mutinously. He gazed at Bilbo and then turned to Thorin. "What do you remember of Huran's kin?"

The king frowned, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "To the best of my knowledge I thought his father and yours were cousins of some description" he said slowly, nodding when Dwalin did. "However I did not think he had any other kin in these halls"

"Turns out that the otter mask is his kin"

"By Mahal . . . what sort of kin?"

Dwalin glowered. "They are brothers" he said softly. "Huran's brother is Lesur"

"As in . . .!?" Dis gasped.

"Yes the owner of the second seat on the Royal Council" Dwalin growled. "They've been planning this since they set foot in these halls"


	12. Chapter 11

**MASQUERADE**

_Chapter 11_

Ori had never felt like this before. The ice cube of fear that had slipped through his body was no closer to melting, even as he watched Nori pace back and forth at the foot of Bofur's bed. The curtains were drawn across the bed but the young scribe could still see Dori's shadowy form as he bent over Bofur's prone figure. The medical bay was filled almost to bursting with members of the Company, the only beings not present was Thorin and Balin who had left for an emergency meeting of the royal advisors.

The look on Nori's face was none that Ori had ever seen before. Terror and sadness were flitting across Nori's damp eyes and the master spy was paler than he'd ever been before, wringing his hands and pacing constantly about the medical wing. Bilbo had tried to offer some comfort to the ginger haired dwarf but had shied away when Nori had simply refused to speak and continued pacing. Ori wished he could do something to comfort his elder brother, as he had once done for him. It had always been Dori and Nori protecting him and now, when they needed him most, Ori was incapable of helping them.

He felt Dwalin stiffen beside him and leaned thankfully into his partner's touch. Though his brothers had yet to allow Dwalin's courtship the tidal wave of emotions in the room had shoved any thoughts of that away. Ori was just thankful to have Dwalin close by. He nuzzled into the crook of Dwalin's shoulder, murmuring;

"I'm worried about him" in the lowest undertone he could manage.

"Aye" Dwalin grunted in reply. There wasn't really much he could say. "They are both strong lads, don't forget that little one"

Ori nodded silently, lifting his eyes to trail around the room. Dori and Oin were both behind the curtain, working tirelessly over Bofur. Bifur and Bombur were standing shoulder to shoulder, neither speaking nor blinking, as they waited for news of their beloved cousin and brother. Gloin hovered by the window, puffing on his pipe with Dis close by, staring out the window in deep thought. In the furthest corner of the room Kili and Fili stood, the eldest brother keeping a firm arm around the younger's shoulders. Fili had always been protective of Kili, the mere thought that someone could have taken his brother was weighing heavily on the prince's mind. Ori knew them better than a lot of the other Company members, he was a similar age and they had spoken many times during their journey and return to Erebor.

_"Hey Ori, would you like me to help you with your aim?" Kili asked kindly, adjusting his seat on the pony he rode._

_Ori ducked his head. "What good is a slingshot in battle?" he murmured in response._

_"Well it can create diversions for your comrades for one" Kili said, as though this were the most obvious thing in Middle Earth. "Long rangewarriors like you and I are essential to the success of many battles"_

_"If it bothers you so much I can teach you a bit of swordplay" Fili chimed in, smiling comfortingly. "We young ones can't let those old bags have all the limelight you know" he added, winking at Kili and Ori._

They had become fast friends, their easy going natures proving to be a flame that set alight their strength of bond. As such Ori found he could read them with ease.

Bilbo was seated beside Ori, a serious expression on his face and yet he seemed to be relaxed in his chair, despite Thorin's absence from the room. Bofur had been a very good friend to Bilbo, this Ori knew well for their sunny natures were very much alike and they both endeavoured to cheer people up be it through song or story.

Bilbo turned a tired smile on Ori then. "Everything will be okay Ori, don't you fret about that" he said softly. He leaned over and patted Ori's knee, allowing the young scribe to see the worry etched into his face. "Bofur's a strong dwarf and Dori is head of the medical team for a reason. Everything will work out in the end, trust me"

"He's right laddie" Dwalin said, rubbing his thumb over Ori's shoulder. "Have faith and things will work themselves out"

"How is he?" Thorin asked as he and Balin swept into the room. He looked to Nori but yet again the dwarf seemed incapable of speech so Gloin stepped forward to start telling the king of what was happening.

"I must say brother I am impressed with the way you kept your cool back there" Balin said, settling himself on the bench beside Dwalin. He smiled and his eyes twinkled at Ori. "I might also congratulate you on your courtship brother, Ori"

"Thank you" Ori squeaked in reply. "But I rather think that now is not the time . . ."

"Nonsense lad" Balin interrupted, leaning back against the wall and interlacing his fingers. "Bofur would want you to be happy my young friend . . . . Oh don't even give me that look Dwalin. I am still your older brother"

Dwalin grumbled something incoherent and pulled Ori closer. Said dwarf smiled and laid his hand over Dwalin's thigh in comfort. He turned his gaze, just in time to see Thorin sink down next to Bilbo and drop his head into his hands with a soft groan of exhaustion and guilt. Bilbo's hand came up and began to thread through the thick tresses, humming soothing words under his breath for their King to hear.

"I had thought we would be allowed at least a season of peace" Thorin said, his voice muffled. "And now a failed assassination attempt on my life has landed Bofur back in the medical bay"

"It is not your fault" Dis said, turning to face the room at large. She crossed her arms over her body. "The only people to blame in this instance have been captured and are imprisoned below us, let us just be sure their justice will be received well"

"And still I cannot shake this feeling of guilt . . ." Thorin breathed, raising his head ever so slightly.

"I don't blame you for this" Nori said suddenly, his voice hoarse. His eyes were sunken in now; he looked as though he had aged before their very eyes. "Neither will Bofur" he added belatedly as the cheerful miner gave a painful groan from behind the curtain. "I do however expect full reign with that pile of orc shit once this is over" Nori said nastily, his hands clenching.

"Get in line" Bombur said lowly, jabbing a thumb at himself and then at Bifur who let out a string of Khuzdul curses that had Ori's ears turning pink. "Couldn't have said it better myself my dear cousin" Bombur added, clapping Bifur on the shoulder.

The curtains parted then and Dori moved out to join them. Nori surged forward, eyes widening with his silent plea. Dori sighed as Oin came up beside him and closed the curtain behind him. "He's alive and resting for now" Dori announced. "And he is to stay that way little brother" he added to Nori. "You may sit with him in a moment"

"His arm, what of his arm!?" Bombur pleaded, Bifur nodding his agreement.

"He's regained feeling" Dori replied, tucking his thumbs into his suspenders. "However he will have a little trouble using some of his fingers, an easy fix with some gentle exercises" he added, looking at Thorin. "I suspect the cold may bring the worst of it, his joints will ache faster than others and he may develop problems in his older age but aside from that he will make a fairly good recovery"

Nori seemed to deflate and he would have sank to the ground had Ori not bounded forward to offer his shoulder as a leaning post. His elder brother sagged against him, a sob of relief tearing from his lips as Bombur and Bifur disappeared behind the curtain to have a few private moments with their beloved family member. Ori wrapped his smaller arms around Nori's broad shoulders and nudged his brother's cheek with his nose. Nori turned and smiled wetly at him.

"He's going to be okay Nori" Ori whispered.

"I know" Nori replied, just as softly. He gripped Ori's arms closer to him and hugged his little brother closer. "I know"

-x-

Fili kept one eye on Kili and the other trained on the three criminals from his position to Thorin's left in the dank interrogation rooms, deep beneath Erebor's floors. The deep seated anger that was on his uncle's face told Fili much without the King even speaking a single word. Thorin was worried. If the two dwarves were aligned with those of Firebeard origin then it could mean that this would be the first of many attacks upon Thorin and his people. Fighting off endless assassination attempts was not something Thorin needed at this point, especially not with Bilbo back in the picture. And, if he were being truly honest, Fili wanted none of those orc humping bastards anywhere near his family. Especially not Kili, not after the last time someone made an attempt on his little brother's life.

Fili would gut every single one of them with a rusty knife first.

"I know your plan was to assassinate me" Thorin said lowly, stepping forward and examining his dagger under the lantern light. "I will ask the why later, what I wish to know first is why you needed to drag two of my Company members into this?"

Lesur did not speak, opting to stare stonily past them as though he were far away in another place. The human shifted his emotionless gaze to Thorin and raised an eyebrow. "My only quarrel was with you, son of Thrain" he said blandly. "It was their job to create the distraction and mine to slit your throat"

_Straightforward bastard aren't you, _Fili thought idly as Dwalin ground his teeth. The blonde dwarf stepped forward and leaned in close to Huran, whose head was hanging in pure misery and his shoulders sagging forward.

"Bofur wasn't part of the original plan" Fili stated. The desperation that Huran had displayed a scant few hours ago was not borne from days of planning. Had it been, Fili was certain they would have wrested Bofur from the scene quick smart. "Answer me Huran; I'm sure Mister Dwalin would like to see his knuckle dusters get a bit of action this morning"

"You are a blind fool" Lesur snarled suddenly, turning to glare at Huran. "I told you that miner was beneath you and what did you do? You went ahead anyway; you are naïve enough to think he would have chosen you? Fool of a brother!"

Fili raised an eyebrow. Brothers never spoke to one another that way. It was an unspoken way of things in dwarvish culture. Hell he'd gladly throw himself off the top of Erebor if he spoke to Kili that way. Was Lesur really that embarrassed by Huran's actions?

Said dwarf had raised his head to meet Fili's eyes, no life left in his hazel irises. "It was not part of the plan" he intoned. "When the King stripped me of my status amongst the miners it left me with little chance of courting Bofur. I was angry and even more so when I heard that he had interest in that thief"

"So you plot to kill the King?" Kili questioned, his own eyes hard but furrowed in confusion. "That's a big jump"

"I never wanted you dead" Huran admitted, turning to face Thorin slightly. There was truly no life left in him now, no spirit to speak of. "I was angry you took my honour but I never wished your demise" he continued, curling into himself. "I was burdened by what my family deems is my path, one that I could not break free from"

"If I had my way I would have had you in your grave much sooner" the man said. "Were it not for these two, they insisted on this big spectacle" This last part was said with a glare in Lesur's direction. "It is he who hired me and it is he who offered me a just reward"

"What boon could this traitor possibly offer you?" Thorin snarled.

A beat of silence and then; "The great Arkenstone of Erebor"

Fili felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. The Arkenstone had not been seen since the Battle of the Five Armies, surely Lesur knew this. Then – Fili made a noise of recognition and then burst into laughter, angry though it was. He took the blade from Thorin's hand and strode over to Lesur, pressing the flat of the blade against the other dwarf's cheek. Fili offered a feral smile.

"You make me sick" he said, a cheerful falsetto in his tone which soon dropped with his next words. "You _knew_ that Bilbo had the Arkenstone and once my uncle was dead you were going to have him killed and take the Arkenstone for yourself, I doubt the human would even know that you had it!"

The temperature in the room dropped suddenly, a sharp intake of breath coming from Kili's direction. Fili ignored him for the moment, turning back to look at his uncle who wore an expression of pure fury and hatred. Fili turned back to Lesur who had paled ever so slightly at the killing intent radiating off Thorin.

"Scum like you should never have been allowed back into Erebor, let alone on the Royal Council" Dwalin growled, massaging his knuckles.

"I'm wondering whether to let my uncle kill you now or have my own retribution first" Fili mused dangerously. He pressed the blade harder against Lesur's skin, producing a faint white line. "Of course neither of which would sate my desire to properly punish you for what you planned to do to our hobbit"

"You never spoke truer words brother" Kili said darkly.

"You think that the hobbit and your pathetic king were the only ones to be disposed of?!" Lesur sneered. "You have always been a fool, son of Dis! I know that Thorin's death would pave the way for you and your brother to take the throne, young though you are"

Fili's eyes widened but Lesur kept on speaking. "Why do you think this was the second attempt?" Lesur continued vindictively, his eyes glittering madly.

"Second attempt. . ." Thorin murmured, trailing off.

Then it was happening again before Fili's eyes. His brother's screams and pleas. The days of his mother crying while Kili was nowhere to be found. Finding his little brother tied to an abandoned mine shaft and half dead with hunger. Learning that they had planned to kill Kili even after the ransom had been handed over. Fili felt his hands begin to shake and dimly, he heard Thorin bellowing for guards.

He could sense Kili's fear radiating through the room and though Fili wanted to go to him he could not tear his eyes from Lesur's, the deep hatred and malice pulling him deeper and deeper. Fili saw red. He raised the knife and brought it slamming down, through the other dwarf's bound arm. Then there were hands on his arms, dragging him off the yelling prisoner and Fili struggled against them. He wanted to kill him, he_would _kill him. For Kili.

And then he was thrown out into the hall, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath coming in short, harsh gasps. His vision cleared and he looked up, seeing Kili huddled in a corner and curled into a ball, staring blankly at the wall. Fili stumbled over to him, and pulled him close.

"Fi . . . it was him wasn't it?" Kili whispered. "He was the one who . . ."

"Yes" Fili said shortly. He would not lie to Kili, not regarding something like this. "Don't be afraid now" he pleaded, using his hand to cup Kili's chin and force his brother to look at him. "I will never let him hurt you, do you understand me?"

Kili nodded, using his nose to nuzzle Fili's cheek. "I never thought. . ." he trailed off and then started again. "They would have killed Bilbo and Uncle, gotten away with it too"

"There is no way in hell that Thorin would let them near Bilbo, he'd skin them alive first and as for you they'd have to get through Thorin, Bilbo, Mother and most of all me" Fili said sternly, while offering a smile to calm his young sibling. "_Men lananubukhs menu_ Kili" he added softly.

Kili smiled softly and burrowed into Fili's side. "I know" he said.

-x-

Gloin shrugged out of his large overcoat and hung it neatly in the open closet. If he angled his head just right he could see through the doorway into Gimli's adjoining room. His son was sprawled across the mattress, blankets half falling off the bed and his pillow tucked neatly under his head. Gloin shook his head in amusement, his son always slept with such reckless abandon. It would prove difficult if he ever travelled outside Erebor's gates. Right now though, Gloin was simply thankful that his son was alive.

He padded silently into the room, lifted Gimli's arm and tucked him neatly back into bed, drawing the blankets up to his chin. Gimli had been ecstatic when he had started to grow the first beginnings of a beard that would be as wild and red-haired as his father's. Gloin watched his son breathe, deep in slumber, for a little while, mulling things over in his mind. He could not explain how grateful he was that Gladril had taken him off to bed when she did. Gloin did not even want to think of what might have happened had Gimli remained in the hall.

He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Gimli or Gladril.

Gloin moved off back into his room, locking eyes with Gladril who was seated on their bed, legs crossed and hands interlaced on her lap. They simply gazed at each other for a while, neither speaking but Gloin could see the thoughtfulness in his wife's eyes.

"I heard about what happened" she said softly, getting up and smoothing down her nightdress. Gloin nodded. "Dis told me when I came out to see what all the ruckus was"

"The King is safe and so am I" Gloin told her, shedding his armour. He moved towards her and led back to the bed, kneeling before her and gripping her hands tightly. "Bofur is injured but should make a full recovery"

"That is not what troubles you though"

"I am merely grateful that Gimli was not there" Gloin whispered. "I do not think I could live with myself if something happened to him, or you" he added, hanging his head. "And yet I should feel anger for what has happened to Bofur and what nearly happened to Thorin but I . . . all I can feel is relief"

"None shall begrudge you that dear" Gladril said, pulling on his hands and leading him back onto the mattress. She pulled his head onto her lap and began threading her fingers through the knots in his hair. "And if they do it is because they desire what you have"

"But. . ."

Gladril rapped him sharply on the head. "No buts Gloin" she reminded him, her eyes sharp. "I have no shame in admitting that I am pleased it was not you those traitors attacked nor do I feel shame about feeling grateful that Gimli is alive and unburdened by the horrors you saw those past few hours"

Gloin sighed in content, his wife's fingers were expertly massaging into his head. "You are right" he murmured softly.

"Aren't I always?"


	13. Epilogue

**MASQUERADE**

_Epilogue_

"For the love of Aulë will you stop fidgeting Kili!?" Fili snapped, his tone belied by his small smile. The heir to the throne was currently twisting his brother's hair back into its customary braids. "Anyone would think that you were incapable of remaining seated in one place for an extended period of time"

"Well I did drive the elven guard to distraction when we were imprisoned in Thranduil's dungeons" Kili mused, wincing when Fili gave the braid a warning tug. He chuckled at his own joke and allowed his brother to finish his hair. "I do like that Bombur's throwing a feast to formally welcome Bilbo home"

"I quite agree with you, though I think a part of him will always be in the Shire" Fili said slowly, securing the braided hair with a silver clasp.

"But he has us" Kili said, a hint of a whine slipping into his voice.

"Ki, do you not feel a sense of belonging to the Blue Mountains?" Fili asked. "We grew up there and as such it is natural for us to feel a connection to the place, it is the same for Bilbo"

"I guess" Kili muttered, getting to his feet and stretching out. "At least we don't have to wear formal attire this time around" he added. "I much prefer these tunics, softer on the skin you know what I mean?"

"True enough"

Fili shuffled over to the door of their rooms and opened it, leading the way down the royal wing and, soon enough, down the flight of stairs. Kili never strayed more than a few steps behind him, as it had always been even when they were children. Fili could hardly believe that the mess of that masquerade party had been two months previous. Time truly had a way of getting away if you didn't grasp it tightly. Bilbo was now officially moved into Erebor as Thorin's consort.

There would be a specific celebration for that later. Thorin had already told Fili and Kili that they were not allowed to help organise it.

Go figure.

"I hear Beorn's making an appearance today!" Kili said animatedly as they moved towards the dining halls. "It will be good to see our favourite skin changer again, will it not?"

"He's the only skin changer you know" a female voice chimed in. Fili turned and saw Dis striding towards them, clad in clothes of midnight blue and her dark sideburns braided with silver beads. "Unless you met another dangerous half human on the quest that I know nothing of?"

Well not half-human per se but Bard could pretty dangerous when he wanted to be, Fili decided. Best not to mention that to her. He winked at Dis, who eyed him warily. "What are you two rascals up to this time?" she asked.

"Why do you always assume we are up to something?" Kili pouted from his position under her arm, his own arm slung about her shoulders.

"Because dear, the last time I didn't assume you were up to something I had to deal with Dori breathing down my neck for weeks for what you did to Ori"

"Classic" Kili chuckled, swapping a grin with Fili.

"We are actually just discussing that Beorn is going to make an appearance at today's feast" Fili reassured her, restarting their journey towards the dining hall. "I can't wait to see how he and Thorin interact, I really should remind Bombur to get us some snacks for the entertainment section of today's proceedings" he added thoughtfully.

Dis chuckled at that one. "Why would your uncle and this skin changer be at odds?" she asked curiously.

Kili ducked out of her grasp. "Well you see Mother, Beorn's rather tall" he said, gesticulating with his hands. "Like at least three times our height! And really intimidating too!"

"The only who isn't scared of him is Gandalf, who doesn't really count, and Bilbo – they're good friends" Fili added.

"So when Beorn finds out Thorin is making Bilbo his consort –"

"We might have ourselves the Battle of the Five Armies, round two because Beorn is really protective of Bilbo"

"And thus we deem it applicable to have snacks to munch on for the pre-dinner show" Kili finished, beaming like a cat that got the proverbial cream.

Dis stared at them and then shook her head. "I'm living in a castle of madness" she murmured, shaking her head as she followed her sons off to dinner with a resigned smile.

She couldn't really imagine it any other way to be honest.

-x-

Bofur whistled a cheerful tune as he carried a basket of steaming bread rolls to the table, very much aware of Nori's gaze following him. He smiled to himself. He was more than healed now, well aside from the odd ache in his joints every now and then but that was to be expected according to Dori, and he was waiting for the right moment to prove to his lover just how healed he was. He had been given a clean bill of health a week ago but Nori had refused anything more than a quick kiss.

Bofur was frustrated to say the least.

Well he could last through this feast at least; Bombur's cooking would sate him – for now. Nori brushed by his side, setting a bowl of roasted potatoes and Bofur caught a hint of his scent, so very enticing and so _Nori _that he had to suck in his breath and banish any and all thoughts of Nori to the non-thinking part of his brain. Imagining what he could be doing to his lover was _not _going to help matters.

"Are you alright?" Nori asked suddenly, his voice urgent and worried. "Do you need to rest for a moment? You've gone pink in the face! Oh you have a fever . . ."

"Relax" Bofur interrupted, placing a finger over Nori's lips. He quirked his lips. "Just thinking, so stop your worrying my sweet"

Nori flushed. "Fine" he said. "Now – we've still got two more baskets of rolls to hand out so let's get to it" he instructed, moving away. "Don't stare at me like that!" he added loudly. Even with his back turned he could still sense Bofur's looks.

Bofur chuckled and went back to undressing his lover with his eyes. As he moved off to follow Nori towards the kitchens the large doors to the dining hall flew open and Bofur found his face splitting with the biggest grin he'd worn in days.

"Dwarves!" Beorn growled loudly. "Cursed, confounded dwarves and their cursed, confounded stubbornness!" he paused and caught sight of Bofur who was striding towards him. "Bofur my good fellow!" he greeted cheerfully, kneeling down to dwarf height. "You are looking well despite Bilbo's descriptions"

Bofur shrugged, making his hat flap. "Aye just a small scratch, I knew not that Bilbo wrote you" he said.

"Well of course he did!" Beorn said cheerfully. "The poor raven was half dead from carrying a parchment three times its weight! Bilbo was in a right state of panic over your arm, even more so since it's the _second _time you have been injured"

"That hobbit . . ." Bofur said, he sighed. Well he wouldn't have Bilbo any other way. "Bless his heart" he finished. "There's a reason why he can keep Thorin in line"

Beorn nodded sagely. "I quite agree master dwarf" he said. He froze, noticing the odd smile on Bofur's face and his eyes narrowed. "Something has happened that you are not telling me" he said. "I will find out" he mused. "Best to tell me straight away"

"He's got a point you know" Nori joined in, returning with another basket of piping hot rolls. He shook his head at Bofur. "Best tell him now before he witnesses the show later on"

"Speak" Beorn instructed.

"Alright" Bofur sighed. "But if anybody asks, you didn't hear it from me"

-x-

Dwalin was having a bit of a problem.

The tension at the table was thick, you'd need a blade to cut through it and even then. Of course some people at the table were very much oblivious to the current situation. Dwalin smirked. Bilbo was currently chatting animatedly to Beorn, who was staring fiercely at Thorin, who was steadfastly ignoring the skin changer and turning a very interesting shade of pink.

Dwalin wanted to fix this scene in his memory forever.

Beside him, Ori was quietly digging into a heart chicken soup whilst listening to Dori fuss over him. Ever since the elder dwarf had allowed Dwalin to publicly court his younger brother it appeared that Dori's attempts at being a mother hen towards Ori had increased tenfold, as though he was making up for all the time he lost whenever the partly bonded couple slipped away for some private time. Ori accepted it with a grace Dwalin had not thought possible, he was so used to Ori complaining about the lack of trust he was given by his brothers. Until Ori had said, quite calmly;

_"He allowed our courtship Dwalin, I can put up with his protectiveness for that"_

Dwalin smiled to himself and Ori nudged him. "What's got you smiling so widely?" he asked quietly, his large brown eyes sparkling in the sun that filtered through the windows.

"You" he whispered back, just as softly, so that only Ori would hear.

The scribe flushed a delicate pink but otherwise said nothing, returning to his soup. Dwalin turned back to his stew, chewing meditatively and staring at the show being displayed by Beorn, Thorin and Bilbo, the latter of which who was completely unaware of what was going on around him. The King Under the Mountain looked very uncomfortable. Well it was common knowledge that Beorn was very protective of a certain hobbit, Dwalin had watched from afar as the skin changer had transformed and carried an injured Bilbo away.

"By the Valar I can't do this anymore" Beorn murmured suddenly, cutting off whatever Bilbo had been saying. The hobbit frowned in confusion as the skin changer faced Thorin with a glare so ferocious that Dwalin was sure that Dis would be rather impressed. "You!" he snapped, jabbing a large finger in Thorin's direction. "Took your time didn't you!? It's about bloody time you woke up and realised what a good thing you have in our hobbit"

Dwalin swore he heard Thorin murmur, _who's hobbit? _He dismissed the idea however when he caught sight of Bilbo's jaw dropping, Kili and Fili snorting into their plates and Bofur suddenly finding himself very occupied with his food. Dwalin shot the younger dwarfs a warning look; those two were always up to something, best to nip it in the bud before it got out of hand.

To his credit Thorin drew himself up to his full height and fixed Beorn with a hard gaze. "I am aware of that" he said softly. "Rest assured I will not make the same mistake twice"

Beorn considered this for the moment before smiling widely. "Well that's good to hear. I'd hate to have to take Bilbo away from here again" he said, winking at the hobbit. "He's a right stubborn one when it comes to his own health you know"

The gaze that Thorin pierced Bilbo with was a sure sign of what was to come Dwalin knew. The hobbit was in for a stern talking to after the feast was over.

"I warn you though, if you hurt Bilbo the consequences will be far greater than you imagine – King Under the Mountain or not" Beorn warned.

"I rather think you'd have to get in line" Dwalin mused gruffly. "Between you, Gandalf and Lord Elrond – not to mention the rest of the Company you'd be in for a rather long wait were that to happen"

"I can protect myself thank you!" Bilbo snapped, crossing his arms indignantly.

Dwalin smiled to himself. It appeared that both he and Thorin had to deal with stubborn partners, Ori had been downright adamant about watching Nori's every movement for at least a week after the attack. The thief would always have the smallest of scars on his throat in testament to that faithful night but it didn't stop his little brother from checking up on him every few hours. Dwalin was left wondering who it bugged most, Nori or him – considering he had to follow Ori whenever he went 'Nori-hunting'.

Usually he was quite easy to find, one had only to look in the medical bay to find the ginger haired dwarf.

Erebor was brimming with joy. Dwalin was fairly certain that the dwarven stronghold was once more at its former glory, shuddering with happiness and dancing with trade. Between the two courtships acknowledged publicly – his and Ori's as well as Thorin and Bilbo's – and the speculation that Bofur would announce his courting of Nori any day now there was an atmosphere that hung in the air that could not be described with words.

"What are you thinking about?" Ori asked him, finishing his soup and leaning into Dwalin's side casually.

Dwalin lifted a hand and placed it on Ori's thigh, smiling down at him. "Peace" he responded. "Peace amongst our halls is something I am truly grateful for"

"I thought that was me" Ori pouted.

Dwalin chuckled, brushing his finger down Ori's nose. "Yes, you too little one"

-x-

Thorin was shrugging out of his overclothes when he heard the scratching of quill on parchment and he looked up in surprise. Clad in nothing but nothing but his soft sleeping pants he ambled into the main part of his bedroom – the one he now shared with a certain hobbit – to see Bilbo hunched over a parchment and writing away furiously. His lips were pressed together and his eyebrows knitted in concentration, he looked very attractive to say the least. Thorin slipped over, wrapping an arm around Bilbo's waist and pressing his lips to the juncture between his jaw and throat.

The hobbit hummed in satisfaction, laying down his quill and leaning back into Thorin's touch. "I was wondering how long it would take you to do that" he murmured quietly. "You are far too predictable"

Thorin chuckled. "You ensnare me simply by being yourself" he countered. "And I prefer to think of myself as reliable rather than predictable"

Bilbo got to his feet, turning in Thorin's arms so he could press a chaste kiss to the king's lips. With that done he slipped out of his partner's hold, ambling over to change into some nightclothes. Thorin watched him go for a moment before turning back to face the table, reaching out a hand to pick up the abandoned letter that Bilbo had been writing before his interruption.

_My fellow hobbits;_

_Please be advised that my adventure went on longer than expected and though it is now over I shall not be returning to the Shire in the foreseeable future. Gandalf is under instructions to gather all my prized belongings and will be bringing them to my new home – no I will not be telling you where it is so keep your sticky nose out of it you Tooks!_

_I hereby leave Bag-End under the care of the Gamgee family, my loyal gardeners. They may care for it until further notice, in which case it is theirs entirely. To my nephew, Frodo, I leave my substantial collection of books and maps – I have no need for them where I am, I have experienced the outside world enough to have no want for them. To my Sackville-Baggins relatives I leave absolutely nothing!_

_Seriously Lobelia! Stay away from Bag-End and don't even think about marrying your daughter off to my Frodo! And keep your sticky fingers off my silver-ware!_

_I expect I shall miss some of you, though I wouldn't be holding my breath if I were you._

_Bilbo Baggins_

Thorin stared incredulously at the letter, cast a glance over his shoulder to where Bilbo had reappeared in the room and then turned back to the letter.

"You read it?" Bilbo asked. There was a hint of humour behind his voice and Thorin laid down the parchment, moving to wrap his hobbit in his arms once more.

"You are a strange halfling that much is certain Bilbo Baggins" Thorin laughed. "I'm not sure I want to know who this Lobelia person is by the way of your penmanship!"

Bilbo pouted angrily. "A right shrew that awful woman! Speaks in such tones that not even the bloody dogs can hear her and she seems to take pleasure in trying to nick off with my spoons and knives!"

Thorin shook his head. "I hope to Aulë that I never have to meet this woman" he said, leading Bilbo towards their bed. "Or if I do that you are not in the same room, I can imagine the scene quite clearly"

"Well since I plan on staying here for the rest of my days I don't think you should be too worried" Bilbo said haughtily, poking Thorin in the ribs.

The King growled, flipping Bilbo over so that he was lying flat on his back against the bed with Thorin hovering over him. "You are adorable when you are frustrated you know that?" Thorin mused lightly, leaning down and pressing his forehead against Bilbo's. The hobbit made a strange noise in the back of his throat but Thorin ignored it. "You will be sending the letter with Gandalf when he comes by next?"

"Yes, I think I know where my home truly is" Bilbo replied with a small smile. "So stop your worrying, I'm not going anywhere"

Thorin smiled. "I wasn't worried" he informed loftily. He nuzzled Bilbo again to punctuate this. "Merely assuring that my facts were correct before assuming. When is the old wizard supposed to be here anyway?"

"He said he would be here by the end of the week"

"Excellent" Thorin said, drawing Bilbo close. "Now hush, no more talking is allowed. I have important matters to attend to"

"Like what?"

"Pleasing my lover of course"

-x-

_Six Months Later . . ._

Gandalf tipped his face to the cool breeze that was playing through the trees of Mirkwood. A long journey it had been, that was certainly true. His elvish escort rode slightly ahead, scouting for danger as orcs still travelled this area hoping to pick up victims just before they crossed the border into the dwarven territory. Gandalf's travel companion fidgeted from his seat in front of him, small fingers hooked tightly into the reigns.

"Is there something on your mind my young friend?" Gandalf asked kindly, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Do you think . . . do you reckon Uncle will want me to stay with him?" Frodo Baggins asked softly, his dark curly head bowed and his bright blue eyes sparkling with despair.

Gandalf started. "Of course he will!" he exclaimed. "He will be shocked to see you at first nonetheless but he will always welcome family into his heart, especially you for I know he has a soft spot for you"

"I hope so" Frodo murmured. He swung his feet back and forth, a nervous habit that he had displayed throughout the entire journey. Gandalf rather hoped that Bilbo could get him out of it and quickly. "So Erebor is a dwarf city?"

"It sure is" Gandalf replied, pleased to be back on a topic he could easily discuss with the young hobbit. "One of the greatest dwarven strongholds in Middle Earth, ruled by Thorin Oakenshield – King Under the Mountain"

"He's uncle's friend isn't he?"

Gandalf paused. It would be rather difficult to explain to Frodo exactly what Thorin was to Bilbo Baggins. Best leave that till Frodo was older, _much _older in his opinion and he was sure Bilbo would quite agree.

"Yes they are very good friends"

Gandalf smiled to himself. When Bilbo requested he go to the Shire to collect his belongings and tie up his loose ends he was certain that the hobbit had not expected him to take so long. He would be very surprised to see Gandalf return with a young hobbit. Very surprised indeed.

_End._


End file.
